Jeunesse & Décadence
by Layi Rose
Summary: Ils sont beaux, ils sont intelligents, riches et célèbres. Ils sont la jeunesse décadente de ce siècle, la génération lassée d'elle-même. Ils boivent, ils fument, ils baisent. Ils sont fiers. Ils s'appellent Potter, Weasley, Malefoy… Et le monde leur appartient !
1. 00 - Merlin, vous êtes un enfoiré !

Le bâtiment était gigantesque. D'un blanc immaculé, il s'étalait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres devant moi. J'étais arrivée en avance pour avoir tout le loisir d'observer les courbes de l'édifice : c'était un petit bijou d'architecture moderne. Je me tenais fièrement sur mes escarpins noirs, en face de l'escalier principal.

Le temps était clément en ce début de septembre, c'est pourquoi je m'étais permise d'enfiler une jupe en tulle blanc qui me tombait aux genoux, un débardeur noir en dentelle et une simple veste en jean. Je portais nonchalamment mon sac Louis Vuitton en bandoulière sur l'épaule tout en me perdant dans la contemplation de ma future école. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'y entrer, mais je m'imaginais parfaitement un lieu particulièrement lumineux. De grandes fenêtres aux vitres teintées s'étalaient sur les murs de la structure. Seules quelques fleurs venaient ajouter une touche de couleur à ce géant blanc. Je trouvai l'ensemble parfait. Je m'y sentais déjà bien.

Mangouste's School avait été le rêve de ma mère. Mais en tant qu'héroïne de guerre, elle avait été plus ou moins contrainte d'accepter un poste à responsabilités au ministère : les affaires étrangères. Jamais personne n'avait réellement compris comment ma mère avait pu atterrir dans ce département.

Parce que moi, Rose Weasley, j'étais particulièrement bien placée pour savoir qu'en termes de diplomatie et de discrétion ma mère était une quiche. La preuve en était qu'elle se tenait à l'instant même juste derrière moi, main dans la main avec mon père qui avait spécialement annulé un entrainement pour pouvoir assister à ma rentrée. Je soupirai. J'avais dix-huit ans, toutes mes dents blanches parfaitement alignées, j'étais vaccinée et avais une protection contraceptive à défier le plus rigoureux des spermatozoïdes. Et pourtant, il avait été impensable pour mes chers parents de me laisser savourer la découverte de mon université.

Je n'étais certes pas la seule à être accompagnée par ma famille. Mais en soi ce n'était pas tant le fait que mes parents me traitent comme une enfant de treize ans qui me gênait – j'étais habituée désormais. Non, ce qui me dérangeait c'était que tout le monde allait les reconnaitre et m'identifier comme étant « la fille d'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ». Parce que c'était sûrement trop demander que de me considérer comme Rose. Juste Rose. Déjà que se prénommer comme une fleur était un calvaire à mes yeux, il avait fallu que le destin m'affabule d'un nom connu dans toute l'Angleterre. Merlin était vil et sournois.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine qui se trouvait juste derrière nous lorsque mon père grommela :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?

Je suivis son regard et pestai également. Drago Malefoy se tenait non loin de nous, accompagné de sa charmante épouse, Astoria Malefoy Greengrass. Charmante était malheureusement le bon mot. J'aurais tellement souhaité avoir une bonne raison de haïr cette femme. Je retins ma respiration lorsque monsieur Malefoy croisa mon regard. Le sien était gris, dur comme de l'acier. Il me fit un vague sourire – une bouffée de chaleur traversa mon corps – et tira délicatement sa femme dans notre direction. Je sentis mon père se crisper. Les vieilles rancœurs entre eux n'avaient jamais pu s'effacer – au plus grand dam de toutes nos connaissances.

- Miss Weasley, me salua-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ma main.

Je me forçais à afficher mon plus joli minois et fis une légère révérence pour le saluer à mon tour. Astoria de son côté avait déjà pris ma mère par le coude pour lui demander son avis sur les rosiers qui se trouvaient non loin. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi cette femme s'obstinait à vouloir partager sa passion avec ma mère qui était aussi douée en jardinage qu'en Quidditch. Drago de son côté demanda rapidement des nouvelles à mon père et le félicita poliment pour les derniers résultats qu'avait obtenus son équipe lors du dernier championnat. La scène était étrange pour quiconque les avait connus à Poudlard. Et le principal responsable de cette grande mascarade venait tout juste de faire irruption dans mon champ de vision.

Albus Severus Potter, mon cousin, premier du nom à avoir atterri à Serpentard. Et surtout ! surtout, premier Potter à avoir lié une amitié avec un Malefoy. Et pas une banale amitié, cela aurait été bien trop simple. Le genre d'amitié à remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. En l'occurrence, ce qu'ils avaient voulu c'était la paix entre leurs familles. Et le plus scandalisant était qu'ils l'avaient obtenue. Pour mon plus grand malheur, puisque je devais maintenant supporter Scorpius lors des soirées familiales.

Le fils Malefoy. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi je le haïssais, en réalité. Mais c'était viscéral. Autant j'adorais Astoria et avais su apprécier Drago – un peu trop peut-être ? – autant le résultat de leur amour était une erreur de la nature selon moi. Erreur qui s'approchait dangereusement de nous, abordant un sourire carnassier, une chemise blanche rentrée dans son jean sombre préféré. Le tout en tirant allègrement sur une cigarette. « Sucette à cancer » que son père lui arracha de la bouche puis écrasa par terre sans un mot. Scorpius ne s'en formalisa pas, bien sûr, puisqu'il ne faisait jamais attention à rien.

- Bonjour belle fleur, fit-il à mon intention.

- Bonjour, répondis-je froidement.

Mon ton polaire à faire fuir un Esquimau n'enleva pas non plus son sourire. Chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais la vaste envie de lui claquer brutalement ma main droite sur sa joue pour lui retirer cet air insolent qu'il abordait sans cesse. C'était de famille, selon mon père. Il arrivait d'ailleurs assez régulièrement qu'il nous ressasse la formidable histoire d'Hermione giflant Drago lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard. J'avais bien tenté de faire la même chose avec le fils lors de notre sixième année, mais j'avais été littéralement confronté à un problème de taille. Scorpius faisait une tête de plus que moi – lorsque j'étais perchée sur mes Jimmy Choo…

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour admirer l'architecture, déclarai-je narquoise.

- Tu n'es pas au courant Rose, s'écria Albus, prenant son ami par l'épaule. Scorpius a été admis à Mangouste's School. C'est génial non ?

- Super, sifflai-je

Oui. Super. Même inconsciemment, Scorpius Malefoy arrivait à me pourrir la vie. Mon rêve idyllique venait de se transformer en cauchemar. Attendez, à propos de Merlin, j'avais seulement dit vil et sournois ? Ajoutez donc sadique à la liste. Si cette idée ne m'avait pas tant agacée, j'aurais presque pu en rire : le narcissique Scorpius Malefoy voulait devenir medicomage.

- Comme ça tu ne seras pas toute seule, remarqua Albus, moqueur.

- Tais-toi, abruti, susurrai-je entre mes dents.

Mon cousin avait toujours adoré me mener la vie dure. Parfois, je me demandai même s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de prendre pour meilleur ami la cible de mes pulsions meurtrières. Je vis du coin de l'œil que nos parents allaient interrompre notre petit manège, mais la directrice de l'école le fit avant eux. Avec nos chamailleries, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle s'était postée en haut des grandes marches. Elle avait lancé un Sonorus sur sa gorge et souhaitait la bienvenue à tous les premières années – qui étaient à peine une trentaine semblait-il. L'élite du monde. Je saluais rapidement Astoria, laissa mon regard se perdre dans les yeux de Drago quelques secondes, puis serrai mes parents dans mes bras. Enfin, sans regarder en arrière, je me dirigeai vers ma future directrice, les futurs murs dans lesquels j'allais vivre mes prochaines années, les futures amies que j'espérais me faire. Mon avenir, en somme.

Sur le chemin qui me séparait du haut de l'escalier, je pris une grande inspiration. Non, je refusai qu'un crétin à la tignasse blonde vienne me gâcher mon année. C'était important pour moi. Réellement. J'avais passé l'été à en rêver, à tout planifier, à y croire. Pour la plupart des enfants, Poudlard était un merveilleux endroit et tous en gardaient un beau souvenir. Mais pas moi. Pas nous, les enfants des « héros ». Nous avions passé de bons moments entres ces murs, certes, mais dès que nous avions posé le pied sur le quai du train qui devait nous mener au château, nous avions compris que nous ne pourrions jamais être comme les autres.

Comment le pourrions-nous avec des parents célèbres dans toute l'Angleterre ? Nous avions passés notre adolescence entre jalousies, hypocrisies et mensonges liés à nos noms de famille. Alors oui, cette école c'était un peu ma seconde chance. De nombreux étudiants étrangers postulaient pour rentrer à la Mangouste's School et pour mon plus grand plaisir, beaucoup étaient acceptés C'était ça, la promesse que je m'étais faite : passer au moins quelques années normales, en étant appréciée et adulée pour ce que j'étais réellement et pas simplement parce que je m'appelais Weasley.

Nous fûmes appelés par ordre alphabétique pour rejoindre les différents professeurs qui seraient nos tuteurs tout le long de notre scolarisation. Mangouste's School était un endroit carnassier où les élèves de chaque année étaient répartis en trois groupes d'environ dix individus. Et tout était fait pour que ces trois groupes se détestent et luttent pour la victoire. Victoire qui nous promettait au terme de nos cinq ans d'études acharnées un emploi dans l'hôpital du même nom. C'était une tradition rodée qui visait à tirer le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Je lus sur les visages de beaucoup que ce système était une grande première. Pour Scorpius et moi, qui avions connus Poudlard, c'était une habitude.

Aussi, lorsque mon nom fut appelé et qu'on me désigna le groupe où ce petit crétin aguichait déjà une blondasse en costume noir, je réalisais que les habitudes allaient devoir changer. Pour la première fois, nous allions faire front ensemble. Après sept longues années à se disputer les points lors de nos cours communs, nous allions être forcés de cohabiter et lutter pour un même objectif. Je manquai de m'évanouir.

Merlin, vous êtes un enfoiré.


	2. 01 - et nous aimions ça !

Je m'étalai sur mon lit de tout mon long. Je saisis mon portable et l'allumai. Il fallait que je partage cette terrible journée avec quelqu'un. Et l'unique personne qui serait apte à comprendre l'horreur que je venais de vivre et capable de compatir se nommait Élisabeth Parkinson. Fille de Pansy Parkinson et d'un inconnu, Élisabeth avait mon âge et avait été répartie à Serdaigle. Elle était devenue mon amie dès notre première année. La seule. Celle en qui je pouvais avoir entièrement confiance sans qu'elle ne cherche à profiter de ma célébrité, de la richesse de mes parents ou ne veuille m'enterrer par jalousie. Je composai le numéro que je connaissais par cœur à présent et la voix claire d'Eli me répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

- Je suis au courant, annonça-t-elle, alarmée.

- Donc tout le monde savait, sauf moi ? m'indignai-je. Ça coutait trop cher de me prévenir !

J'avais coincé mon mobile entre mon épaule et ma joue et retirai mes escarpins tant bien que mal. Je massai doucement mes pieds endoloris par la journée de marche qu'ils avaient subis. Oui, l'université reliée à Sainte Mangouste était grande et la visiter n'avait pas été qu'une partie de plaisir. J'écoutai vaguement Élisabeth m'expliquer qu'elle n'avait été mise au courant que le midi. lElle avait partagé son déjeuner avec son fiancé et le petit frère de celui-ci, qui avait narré avec un amusement peu dissimulé la tête que Rose, c'était à dire moi, avait faite le matin même en découvrant l'horrible vérité.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler tout l'après-midi, mais ton portable était coupé.

- Ouais, ils sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ringard.

- Bon alors, raconte-moi tout ! C'est comment ?

- Immense, soupirai-je. Ma voute plantaire peut en témoigner.

- Y'a des mecs mignons ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était une remarque typiquement Parkinson. Élisabeth avait de longs cheveux bruns, hérités de sa mère et des yeux verts, hérités d'on ne savait qui. Grande, mince, avec un sens de la mode particulièrement affiné, elle correspondait parfaitement à l'image que l'on pouvait se faire d'une beauté. Elle en avait fait tourner, des têtes, à Poudlard. Dont celle de James Potter, qui avait fini par la demander en mariage. Eli assumait divinement la célébrité. Elle adorait ça en fait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi je râlais tout le temps à ce sujet. Au fond, moi aussi j'appréciais que l'on se retourne sur mon passage. Mais j'aurais tellement souhaité que ce soit simplement pour admirer mes jolies fesses et non pas parce que mes parents avaient sauvé le monde. Partout où elle allait, Élisabeth n'arrivait pas à passer inaperçue. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais autant.

- Oui.

- Et les filles ?

- Blondes, ricanai-je en repensant à celle que Scorpius avait draguée toute la matinée.

Ce fut au tour d'Élisabeth de rire. Cela me fit du bien, et je me détendis peu à peu en racontant à mon amie les évènements marquants de ma journée.

- Au fait, ce soir c'est le bal d'intégration. Tu viens ? me rappelai-je soudainement.

- Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu m'inviterais. Albus et James sont déjà partis se préparer chez Scorpius, et moi j'attends comme une idiote depuis une heure.

- Navrée ma chérie, alors ?

- À ton avis ?

- À tout de suite alors, conclus-je donc en raccrochant

Au même moment, la sonnette magique de l'appartement qui m'avait été attribué retentit. Je fronçais les sourcils. Bien qu'Eli ait une capacité innée à transplaner rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas déjà être là. Curieuse, j'ouvris doucement la porte pour permettre à une inconnue d'entrer dans le salon. À mon plus grand désespoir, les logements sur le campus étaient en colocation. Aussi, je m'étais résignée à devoir partager le mien avec une autre élève de première année.

- Kara de La Croix, se présenta-t-elle. Enchantée de te rencontrer, Rose.

J'ouvris la bouche afin de lui demander de quelle manière elle connaissait mon prénom, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Je t'ai vu ce matin avec tes parents. Alors forcément je t'ai reconnu. Comme tout le monde. Ça a déjà fait le tour de l'école tu saisis ?

Oui, malheureusement, je ne pouvais que constater. Je dévisageais la jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle était un peu plus grande que moi – elle ne peinait pas, cela dit. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas hérité des hormones de croissance de mon père en plus de sa tignasse rousse ? C'était un mystère que je n'avais pas encore élucidé, mais surtout un calvaire. Cette fille semblait basique. Des cheveux châtains noués en queue de cheval, des prunelles marron, vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Au premier abord, je pouvais qu'admettre qu'elle me regarde avec admiration.

- Ta mère est un réel modèle pour moi, depuis que nous avons étudié son histoire en cours elle me fascine. Enfin je suppose que tu comprends, elle est tellement formidable. Tu as sincèrement de la chance d'être sa fille. Quoique ça ne doit pas être tous les jours marrant de devoir faire ses preuves, quand on a des parents aussi respectés. Bien que, de ce qu'on m'en a dit, toi et tes cousins vous avez laissés des traces, à Poudlard…

Oh Merlin ! Faites qu'elle se taise. Surtout si c'était pour aduler ma mère. Et surtout, dites-moi qu'elle ne parlait pas de ce que je pensais… Je déglutis.

- Il parait que vos petites soirées improvisées étaient fantastiques. Comme j'aurais voulu connaitre ça. J'en aurais peut-être l'occasion dès ce soir. Vous avez prévu un truc pour l'intégration ?

Hé bien si, elle parlait de ce que je pensais. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de lassitude. Cette fille était un authentique moulin à paroles. Et comment avait-elle appris l'existence des soirées que les garçons organisaient régulièrement en cachette – pas si cachées que ça – à Poudlard ? Parce que c'était eux, les véritables précurseurs des orgies qui s'étaient déroulées dans la Salle sur Demande de ce pauvre château. Alors j'étais bien incapable de répondre à sa question concernant ce soir.

- Je suppose que c'est une surprise, tu ne vas pas m'en parler, bien sûr, et puis…

- Stop ! coupai-je soudainement. Tu viens d'où toi ? Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le ton que j'avais pris. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle était choquée des questions que j'avais posées.

- Mais attend, vous avez été les initiateurs d'une nouvelle façon de vivre des jeunes sorciers. À BeauxBatons beaucoup ont essayé de vous copier, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réussi à vous égaler. L'utilisation des portables, des ordinateurs, des stylos… Ah, les stylos ! Quelle douce avancée dans le monde sorcier. Plus besoin de s'embêter avec nos encriers et nos plumes ! Tu ne te rends pas compte…

Non. Visiblement, je ne me rendais pas compte. En tant que fille d'une sang-de-bourbe, tout cela m'avait toujours été naturel. Mêlé magie et technologie moldue avait été normal. De même pour mes cousins que Harry Potter avait élevés de manière moldue. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce que nous considérions comme de petits changements avait tant bouleversé toute une génération… Je me promis de leur en parler. Après tout, savoir que l'on avait réussi un truc sans être aidés par nos noms de famille ne pourrait que leur faire plaisir.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et je me précipitais pour ouvrir la porte à Élisabeth. Mon amie dévisagea ma colocataire d'un œil sceptique puis se tourna vers moi en l'ignorant totalement. Snober les gens qu'elle estimait comme n'étant pas à sa hauteur était une seconde nature chez elle. Il fallait toujours qu'elle mette tout le monde à l'épreuve. Et ça me plaisait, car moi j'étais bien incapable d'en faire autant. J'avais trop de pitié, disait souvent Eli, et ça m'attirerait des ennuis.

- Tu as déjà choisi ta tenue ? me demanda-t-elle en me trainant vers ma chambre.

Kara devait être une jeune femme intelligente – ou du moins pas trop bête – car elle comprit de suite qu'elle était de trop. Aussi, elle se réfugia dans la sienne. Élisabeth n'y fit même pas attention et commença à fouiller mon armoire en quête des vêtements qu'elle allait me faire porter. Elle était ma styliste personnelle, et j'étais son cobaye préféré. Après avoir jeté une courte robe bleue – pour mettre en valeur mes cheveux – sur le lit, elle m'envoya sous la douche.

Alors que les fines gouttes d'eau brulante me tombaient sur le visage, je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'avait dit Kara. Ses tirades avaient eu le mérite de soulever des questions sur ce que j'étais réellement. Me mentais-je constamment à moi-même ? La célébrité me plaisait, c'était indéniable. Tout comme Eli, ou les garçons. Car oui, nous adorions que la foule se retourne sur notre passage, qu'elle nous applaudisse même parfois. C'était ce qui nous donnait notre identité. Mais si on nous l'enlevait du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, que resterait-il de nous ? Si j'avais enfin cet anonymat dont je rêvais depuis toujours, serais-je capable de vivre avec ? Pourtant, j'aurais réellement souhaité que les gens m'aiment pour ce que j'étais, tout simplement. Tandis que je me séchais les cheveux, je décidais que je me posais trop de questions. Élisabeth me rejoignit dans la salle de bain, se préoccupant peu de savoir si j'étais nue ou non, et commença à chercher ma trousse de maquillage.

- Dans la valise, lui indiquai-je.

Elle roula les yeux et se précipita dans le salon où siégeait encore le petit bagage que j'avais laissé là le matin même. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ordonné – pas comme ma mère. Au contraire, j'avais plutôt tendance à abandonner les choses où elles étaient, espérant qu'elles se rangeraient toutes seules. Ce qui arrivait à l'instant. Enfin, mes affaires n'étaient, certes, pas en train de prendre place de leur propre chef dans mes armoires, mais la tornade brune qu'était Eli faisait le ménage. Comme toujours. Cela m'amusa beaucoup, et elle me lança un regard noir.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, pesta-t-elle.

J'étais totalement d'accord avec elle, sauf que chez moi, c'était Fraya qui s'en chargeait. Notre elfe de maison. Grand sujet de discorde entre mon père et ma mère. Pour une fois, j'étais heureuse que ce soit mon père qui ait eu gain de cause. Les elfes de maisons étaient la solution absolue à toutes les personnes aussi paresseuses que moi – même lorsqu'ils étaient payés et avaient droit à trois jours de congé dans la semaine. Ma mère avait parfois des lubies qui dépassaient ce que j'étais apte à comprendre.

Je venais tout juste de finir de démêler mes cheveux lorsque mon amie termina son remue-ménage dans ma chambre. Elle me fit enfiler ma tenue de soirée, et s'empressa de commencer à me maquiller, me coiffer, me manucurer, en bref : jouer à la poupée. Ce n'était pas une chose désagréable. Élisabeth était de ces filles qui ne supportent pas de se rompre un ongle. Personnellement, cela m'importait peu mais en tant que sa meilleure amie, il fallait que mon enveloppe charnelle soit irréprochable. Elle mettait par conséquent tout en place pour que ce soit le cas.

Après avoir passé une heure à me bichonner, elle me mit hors de ma propre chambre afin de s'occuper d'elle-même. Je patientais donc devant l'écran plat que j'avais fait installer au mur par mon père. Une heure après Kara, en tenue de soirée, vint s'asseoir tout naturellement à côté de moi, et je me demandais si elle était de sang pur ou non. Bien sûr, cela n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux – quoi que – mais sa visible connaissance du monde moldu piquait ma curiosité. Au bout de dix minutes de silence, n'y tenant plus, je l'interrogeais.

- Je fais partie de l'aristocratie sorcière, en France, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'étais sous le choc de l'émotion. Je ne pensais pas t'avoir comme colocataire, tu vois ?

Non. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était de l'aristocratie, avait-elle dit, et pourtant rien dans sa façon d'être, de marcher, de s'asseoir et surtout de s'habiller, ne pouvait le laisser paraître. Etait-ce volontaire ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Élisabeth m'empêcha de divaguer, elle sortit en trombe de ma chambre en faisant quelques pirouettes. Elle était admirable. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux libres de retomber sur ses épaules et portait une robe rouge écru, un petit gilet blanc et des chaussures tout aussi éclatantes. Paire d'escarpins qu'elle me montra de plus prêt en s'exclamant :

- Un cadeau de James, Azzaro. Elles sont splendides, non ?

- C'est toi qui es splendide, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Élisabeth me fit son plus beau sourire. Elle consulta sa montre et me fit remarquer que l'on était en retard.

- Les grandes dames se font toujours attendre, contra Kara.

Mon amie la dévisagea, avant de découvrir ses dents de plus belle. La française venait de marquer un point. Élisabeth décrocha son téléphone portable et appela son fiancé – hors de question pour elle de se rendre seule à une soirée. Trois secondes plus tard, il transplanait devant la porte de mon appartement. Accompagné bien sûr de son petit frère et de mon pire cauchemar. James Potter déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Eli, et me fit la bise avant de se tourner vers Kara et de se présenter poliment. Je manquai de soupirer. James était l'homme parfait. Beau, intelligent, fidèle – depuis qu'il était avec sa tigresse du moins – et surtout gentleman. Mot qu'Albus et Scorpius n'avaient pas dans leur vocabulaire puisqu'ils étaient déjà en train de piller le frigo.

- Ho, les mômes, râla James, on part dans trois minutes.

Puis, il s'adressa à Kara, avant de sortir :

- Mademoiselle de la Croix, feriez-vous l'honneur d'accompagner mon impertinent de frère à cette soirée ?

Celle-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Potter n'était pas un nom inconnu, ça c'était certain. Et surtout, quand James prenait sa voix la plus sensuelle, il était dur de lui résister. J'entendis Scorpius se foutre de la tête d'Albus à quelques mètres de moi. Et pour une fois, je lui donnais raison. Il était vrai que ne pas être capable de demander soit même à une jeune femme d'être sa cavalière était parfaitement ridicule. Mais Kara ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'elle s'approchait déjà d'Albus. Celui-ci eut au moins la classe de lui faire un baisemain avant de la tirer dehors pour rejoindre son frère et Élisabeth.

Ce n'est que lorsque je me retrouvais seule avec Scorpius que je réalisais toute l'horreur de la situation. Si James était avec ma meilleure amie, si Albus était avec ma colocataire, Scorpius était – fatalement – avec moi. Et ces crétins l'avaient forcément fait exprès pour me mettre hors de moi. J'attrapai la main de mon pire ennemi avec rage et le trainai à l'extérieur farouchement. Élisabeth me lança un regard compatissant, tandis que les deux Potter contrôlaient leur rire. Je fermai les yeux pour me retenir d'en gifler au moins un – ce qui aurait été du pire goût – et agitai ma baguette pour verrouiller magiquement notre domicile.

Nous atterrîmes directement devant la salle de bal du campus. Vu le bruit qu'il régnait à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était de mise. Pour une fois, nous venions en invités et non en organisateurs. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Nous signâmes le registre qui permettait aux responsables de la soirée de se décharger de tout ennui en cas d'accident sur les lieux – ça arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le penser – et entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Élisabeth qui avait promptement repéré l'un des caissons de basses qui trônait dans le centre de la pièce, formant une sorte d'estrade. Elle se hissa dessus à l'aide de James et m'aida à monter également.

Voilà. L'instant était parfait. Elle, moi, dominant la foule qui ne pouvait que nous observer. Notre beauté et notre classe à la vue de tous. Je remarquais quelques types près du bar qui faisaient mine de ne pas être intéressés et en conclue qu'ils étaient déjà pris. Grand bien leur en face. En fait, je crois que j'adorais ces moments de magies où j'avais une vingtaine de prunelles rivées sur moi, parce que c'était moi qu'ils regardaient. Il n'y avait pas de mots, pas de peurs. Ils me dévisageaient, des étoiles dans les yeux, parce que j'étais belle, désirable et attrayante. Pas parce que je m'appelais Rose Weasley. Et ça, cette sensation, ça n'avait pas de prix – à part celui d'une petite dizaine de bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu, une centaine de bières-au-beurre et quelques alcools tropicaux lorsque c'était nous qui organisions, bien entendu.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures sûrement que nous dansions quand ma bulle de perfection, d'orgueil et de dédain éclata soudainement. Au fond de la pièce, quelqu'un me fixait, avec dans les yeux une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue. C'était un mélange d'envie, de désir et de colère. Aussi, je repris contenance rapidement, tout en continuant de l'observer. Je ne relevai pas la couleur de ses yeux de là où j'étais, mais une chose était sûre : il était aussi grand que large. Et chauve. Je n'avais jamais aimé les chauves. Passer la main dans les cheveux de mon amant était un plaisir dont je ne savais me priver. Et pourtant, il émanait quelque chose de lui qui ne me laissait pas indifférente.

- Go ! me glissa Élisabeth à l'oreille, qui n'avait rien perdu de mon petit manège.

C'était un peu comme un mot de passe. Si elle me disait ça, c'est que j'avais une chance – et que Scorpius n'était pas dans les environs pour me foutre une honte magistrale comme il savait si bien le faire. Si je lui disais ça, c'est que James regardait dans une autre direction. Ha, parce que oui, Élisabeth n'était pas fidèle, elle. Elle partait du principe qu'à dix-huit ans, elle avait autre chose à vivre. Et puis elle lui avait déjà juré de n'être qu'à lui dans quelques années, elle n'allait quand même pas lui promettre que d'ici là, elle le serait ?

Je descendis discrètement – autant que je le pouvais avec des dizaines de mecs me matant le décolleté – de l'estrade, et filait dans la direction de l'inconnu. Chose qu'il remarqua, puisqu'il prit la poudre d'escampette vers la sortie, non sans un regard malicieux à mon intention. Œillade que j'interprétai comme « attrape-moi si tu le veux. ». Je courus presque jusqu'aux grandes portes noires qui me séparaient du froid extérieur. Je poussai violemment celle de droite et manquai de tomber sur le torse de mon prince charmant. Il eut un sourire.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-il.

Il me tendit la main, et je me fis un plaisir de l'attraper. Nous nous éloignâmes de la fête. Je ne sais exactement combien de temps nous marchâmes dans le froid, mais les bruits du bal se firent de plus en plus lointains. Bientôt, le silence de la nuit ne fut rompu que par son souffle rauque et le cliquetis de mes talons hauts piquant le sol. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à mes oreilles que cette mélodie. Nous ne parlions pas. Je ne l'avais pas suivi pour cela, de toute manière. Peu m'importait de savoir s'il était étudiant à Mangouste's School, peu m'importait en quelle année et s'il avait de bons résultats. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, objectif unique de notre course dans la glaciale obscurité qui me mordait la peau, était que bientôt je sentirais son membre marteler mon intimité et que j'en jouirais.

Nous étions la jeunesse décadente de ce début de siècle, et nous aimions ça.


	3. 02 - A défaut des bras d'un beau garçon

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, j'eus un peu de mal à rassembler mes idées. Je savais que j'étais dans ma chambre, c'était déjà ça. Je n'avais pas bu excessivement, mais la nuit avait été courte et agitée. Je sentais la chaleur de mon amant dans mon dos et me retournai pour lui faire face. Il dormait encore. Je m'approchai délicatement pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira en arrière, d'un coup, tandis que je hurlais de douleur. Il me lâcha aussi vite qu'il m'avait saisie et marmonna :

- Désolé, vieux réflexe.

Je déglutis difficilement et me demandai quels autres types d'automatismes il pouvait avoir. Et surtout quelle vie menait-il pour avoir ce genre de réaction ? Je ne m'attardais cependant pas sur le sujet, car mon compagnon s'était mis en tête de me faire passer l'éponge sur ce moment peu agréable. Il me mordillait l'oreille tout en susurrant des paroles qui ne pouvaient que m'exciter. Je commençai à me frotter langoureusement contre lui lorsque son portable sonna.

- Merde, jura-t-il.

Il se leva brusquement, oubliant qu'il était nu et en érection, oubliant que j'étais encore dans le lit et un peu trop humide à mon gout. Il se réfugia dans ma salle de bain et j'entendis vaguement qu'il s'excusait auprès de quelqu'un. Cela dura quelques minutes à peine et lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre je l'attendais dans une pose qui se voulait aguichante. Cependant, je me refroidis bien vite à l'instant où je constatai qu'il s'habillait. Je le regardai, surprise.

- Je dois partir. Je… Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle, je passe ce soir.

- Heu… Tu ne souhaites pas plutôt qu'on s'appelle ?

Ce n'était pas – mais alors vraiment pas – dans mes habitudes de revoir mes coups d'une nuit. Il soupira, saisit un papier qui trainait là et agita sa baguette. Son numéro de téléphone s'afficha.

- Tu me contactes ? Promis ?

Je fis oui de la tête – en croisant mes doigts dans mon dos – et il transplana. Je pestai. J'allais prendre une douche quand j'entendis des bruits suspects provenant de la chambre voisine : celle de Kara. Les jouissances de cette dernière ne firent qu'amplifier ma frustration, et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier :

- Les sorts d'insonorisation ne sont pas faits pour les cracmols !

Le silence se fit. Je me massai les tempes et commençai presque à regretter ce fichu bal d'intégration. Je m'étais pourtant fait le serment d'arrêter ces conneries après mes Aspics. Mais c'était comme une drogue pour moi. Chaque peau était une nouvelle découverte, chaque soupir une euphorie. L'ivresse des plaisirs charnels était irremplaçable. C'était malheureusement un fait que mes parents, et surtout ma mère, ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ça, et le reste, d'ailleurs. C'était sûrement pour ça que nos relations étaient si tendues.

Mais Merlin de quoi voulait-il parler ? Il n'y avait pas à parler dans des situations comme celle-là, si ? Je sortis de la douche et éteignis mon réveil qui sonnait pour rien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'éveillais toujours à l'avance, les lendemains de soirée où je n'avais pas dormi seule. Alors que normalement le matin j'étais d'une paresse infinie. J'attrapai à la hâte un jean et un pull fin, enfilai ma paire de Louboutin. Du bruit dans la cuisine me parvint et j'en conclus que Kara et son inconnu avaient fini leurs cabrioles. Je pris néanmoins le temps de me maquiller afin de camoufler mes cernes avant de les rejoindre.

- Bonjour cousine, me lança Albus Potter d'un ton joyeux.

Ha. Pas si inconnu que ça, en fait.

Je lui répondis distraitement et analysai le comportement de Kara. Elle n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet pour lui et que dans quelques jours il l'aurait oublié. Après le petit déjeuner je l'informai rapidement de la situation. Le voile qui tamisa instantanément ses yeux me fit presque de la peine. Elle devait être une chic fille, pourtant. Je lui proposai de manger avec elle le midi et gagnai mon cours de potion.

Les regards se retournaient sur mon passage et je soupirai. Je savais que les gens ne me dévisageaient pas du seul fait que j'avais fait sensation la veille. Non. Ils m'observaient, non seulement car j'avais fait sensation la veille, mais aussi et surtout parce que je m'appelais Weasley. Et ça me foutait en rogne. Je sus que je m'approchai de ma salle de classe lorsque je perçus une voix féminine vociférer des insultes et identifiai un ricanement qui m'était familier – trop familier. Oui, Scorpius Malefoy était un Don Juan, un goujat, un porc même. Tout comme mon cousin. Et ils adoraient ça. J'entendis une main claquer sur de la peau et quelques secondes plus tard je tombai sur une grande brune dont les larmes n'en finissaient pas de couler sur ses joues. Je me demandai ce que ce crétin avait encore bien pu inventer, mais la réponse me fut donnée sur un plateau d'argent au moment où je vis le Poster qui était affiché sur la porte.

La jeune femme que je venais de croiser, que j'avais vaguement reconnue comme étant l'unique héritière d'un entrepreneur américain, y était représentée, nue. Bien que son moi de la photo tentait par tous les moyens de se cacher sur les bords, on pouvait apercevoir assez facilement sa paire de petits seins et son sexe mal épilé. Grandiose. Et Scorpius ricanait. Je levai les yeux au ciel et arrachai l'image d'un geste brusque. Je la roulai en boule et la lançai sur un abruti non loin, qui gloussai aussi.

- Le premier que je surprends à se moquer de cette fille, je l'égorge, fis-je d'une voix sèche.

Les rires se turent. Sauf celui de Scorpius, bien évidemment.

- Weasley, si on peut même plus s'amuser ! protesta-t-il.

- Tu t'amuseras beaucoup moins lorsque son paternel aura porté plainte, l'informai-je.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je crains.

Je me mordis la langue. Il affichait son petit air supérieur. Celui que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et le forçait à se pencher sur moi.

- Tu questionneras ton père. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait d'apprendre que tu froisses la progéniture chérie de Monsieur Bellegarde, soufflai-je.

Il blanchit. Il avait connecté deux neurones. Enfin ! Il s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune femme et je lui jetai un « bon courage », au passage. Souvent, je me demandais pourquoi je passais mon existence à sauver la mise à ces bouffons. Puis je me rappelais que des fois ils me surprenaient à être là pour moi lorsque j'en avais réellement besoin et cela me consolait. Et quand je vis arriver mon professeur de potion, je ne regrettai pas d'avoir préservé Malefoy.

Les portables étaient interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ça, c'était la théorie. Tout comme en théorie il y avait un couvre-feu à Poudlard. Aussi, mes cousins m'ayant appris l'art de passer outre les règles à la perfection, il ne me fut pas difficile d'envoyer un message à Elisabeth, en plein cours de Potions. Je vis Scorpius vérifier l'heure sur le sien et soupirer de lassitude. Je ne pouvais que comprendre, il était doué, comme moi, dans cette matière et déjà à Poudlard nous étions en avance sur nos camarades.

09h23 – Message envoyé : # Help ! #

09h41 – Message reçu : # On peut plus cuver tranquille !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? #

09h43 – Message envoyé : # Tu te souviens le type hier ? #

10h13 – Message reçu : # Pas trop mon style. Raconte. #

10h14 – Message envoyé : # C'est mon professeur de potion ! =0 #

10h16 – Message reçu : # C'est une blague ? =0 #

10h17 – Message envoyé : # Non ! =( #

10h23 – Message reçu : # Ok. T'es dans la bouse d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou. On se voit ce soir, 19h00 au Karl's. 3 #

10h25 – Message envoyé : # Merci. 3 #

Donc, comme l'avait parfaitement bien formulé ma meilleure amie : j'étais dans la [censure]. J'avais passé une nuit torride, comme pouvait en témoigner ma mine radieuse de ce matin – malgré les cernes qui elles témoignaient du manque de sommeil. Ce jeune homme, qui ne m'avait laissé que son numéro, avait quitté ma mémoire assez rapidement après que je sois sortie de l'appartement avec Kara. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je le croise dans ma salle de cours. Au bureau. Sur l'estrade. En train de se présenter à nous d'une voix joyeuse. Au moins maintenant, je connaissais son prénom – la prochaine fois je pourrais le crier. Je déglutis difficilement en réalisant ce à quoi je pensais, tandis que Monsieur Swan nous conseillait de ne pas couper nos racines trop fines pour ne pas en perdre la puissance.

Il était hors de question qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

Comme s'il m'avait entendue, David me lança un rapide coup d'œil. Je le vis retenir un sourire et pestai. Il s'avérait que ses prunelles étaient bleues comme l'azur. Je savais que je ne résisterais pas à ça. Enfin, à ça et au souvenir de l'orgasme sensationnel qui m'avait fait tant frissonner la nuit passée. Je déchiquetais plus que je ne découpais mes racines tant j'étais nerveuse. Sur la centaine de garçons qui avaient été présents hier, il avait fallu que je jette mon dévolu sur mon jeune professeur de potions. Merlin était un vieux pervers (en plus d'être vil, sournois et sadique). Et moi je tremblais de terreur.

Lorsqu'à 11h30, le cours se termina, je quittai presque en courant de la salle et me ruais jusqu'aux toilettes. L'après-midi était théorique et ne se déroulait qu'en amphithéâtre, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'aurais tout le loisir de me terrer au fond et de ruminer sur mon malheur. En attendant, je vomissais mes tripes dans la cuvette des w.c. qui n'en avait pas tant demandé. J'étais seule. Je sortis de mon petit sac à main ma trousse à maquillage et tentai de me refaire une tête. Je camouflai les cernes – encore – mis un peu de rouge à lèvres et de crayon noir, ajustai mes cheveux et replaçai mon pull comme je le pus avant de ressortir dans le couloir. Où patientait Scorpius Malefoy.

Enfer et damnation.

- Tu n'as pas été très gentille hier soir, fit-il, abordant son éternel sourire ravageur.

Je fis mine de l'ignorer et de continuer ma route jusqu'à la cafétéria. Je devais y manger avec Kara qui m'avait avoué avoir plein de détails croustillants à me raconter sur sa folle nuit passée avec Albus. Et qui surtout avait énormément de questions à me poser sur cet homme si mystérieux qu'était mon cousin. Bon, à présent je n'étais plus totalement certaine d'avoir le besoin de savoir, ni de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais une promesse était une promesse. Seulement, mon moustique crétin favori ne semblait pas avoir le désir de me lâcher la grappe tout de suite. Il m'attrapa par le bras et le serra si fort que je fus contrainte de m'arrêter. Je lui jetai un regard tueur.

- J'aime quand tu me fixes comme ça, me murmura-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. Ça me donnerait presque envie de t'embrasser sauvagement.

Je ne répliquai pas. À quoi bon ? Il colla ses lèvres à mon oreille, et ajouta :

- Tu comprends Rose, que tu me laisses pour un autre chaque soirée n'est pas un problème – quoi que je regrette de ne jamais avoir le droit de participer. Mais le prof de potion, es-tu bien certaine que c'était une merveilleuse idée ?

Je le contemplai, effarée.

- Co-comment… Qui t'as dit ? bafouillai-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Ce n'était pas mon genre, de m'empourprer de manière compulsive. Mh, je devais avouer également que Scorpius Malefoy faisait souvent naître chez moi des réactions et des pulsions inhabituelles, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

- Je te connais mieux que toi-même, Rose.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en ricanant. Je restai là, pantoise, quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que mes pieds me fassent suffisamment mal pour me ramener à l'instant présent. Je pestai. Comment ce crétin invétéré avait-il pu être au courant de mes bourdes nocturnes ? M'avait-il vue ? Etait-il le seul au courant ? Ou bientôt toute l'école allait me dévisagerait comme une pestiférée ? D'un pas vif, je me rendis jusqu'à la cafétéria où m'attendait déjà Kara. Du peu que je pouvais en juger, les gens ne me regardaient pas plus que d'habitude, ni différemment. Légèrement rassurée, je me concentrais sur ce qu'elle était en train de me raconter – tentant d'y trouver un quelconque intérêt.

- Ecoute, finis-je par lui dire, au bout d'une demi-heure. Albus est un sale petit abruti qui fait souffrir tout ce qu'il touche. Alors oui, il est bon au pieu, il paraît merveilleux et gentil garçon. Mais Albus est comme son frère, tant qu'il ne sera pas tombé sur quelqu'un près à lui botter les fesses, il restera un sale petit abruti. D'autant plus que son meilleur ami est un crétin.

Kara eut un sourire.

- Je sais tout ça. Même si je te semble sûrement ingénue, c'est loin d'être le cas. À BeauxBatons, c'est moi qui faisais la loi. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi. Albus Potter finira à mes pieds – et seulement si je veux encore de lui d'ici là.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que nous allions former un trio infernal, elle, Elisabeth, et moi. C'est drôle comme peu de choses peuvent vous faire changer d'avis sur quelqu'un. Je lui narrais la matinée terrible que j'avais passée et elle ne put s'abstenir de s'esclaffer. Un fou rire qui était visiblement communicatif puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes à la regarder d'un œil noir, je finis par éclater de rire moi aussi. D'un point de vue totalement neutre et objectif – autant que je pouvais l'être – ma situation était tellement caricaturale qu'elle en était comique. Le tintement discret qui annonçait la reprise des cours nous coupa net et nous nous levâmes pour nous rendre en amphithéâtre. En chemin, nous croisâmes mademoiselle Bellegarde qui me fit un sourire amical. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que Scorpius avait pu lui raconter.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je mettais les pieds dans un amphithéâtre. C'était grand. Trop grand. Avec Kara, nous nous installâmes au fond afin de pouvoir papoter furtivement. Le prof arriva vite et ne se formalisa pas du bruit qui régnait dans la salle. Peu de gens prêtaient réellement attention à lui, puisque nous étions nombreux à avoir ensorcelé nos crayons de manière à ce qu'ils prennent des notes d'eux même. Le jour où James nous avait dégoté ce petit sortilège, j'avais eu envie de lui voué un culte – jusqu'à ce qui lui et les jumeaux Scamander s'éclatent à glisser du poil à gratter version sorcier dans mes sous-vêtements. Être la cousine des Potter avait de nombreux d'inconvénients, dont celui d'être la cible de beaucoup de leurs blagues.

La première heure passa rapidement. Nous papotions beaucoup avec Kara. Je devais avouer que son aide me faisait du bien. Je n'avais pas encore totalement confiance en elle, mais au-delà de notre premier contact elle paraissait indifférente de savoir qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais là. Et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler lorsqu'Elisabeth n'était pas présente. La seconde heure, je m'amusai à lancer des boulettes de papier sur Scorpius. Celui-ci ne réagissait pas, car trop occupé à mater les jambes d'une grande rousse au premier rang. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait avec les grandes, mais cette obsession me faisait tourner au vinaigre chaque fois que je le constatai. Oui, j'étais complexée par ma (si petite) taille, et alors ? Au bout de deux heures trente d'amphithéâtre, je remarquai trois personnes en train de dormir, deux en train de faire des choses suspectes par-dessous la table et cinq qui ballaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je baillai aussi, et sortis mon portable afin d'envoyer un texto à Eli.

16h32 – Message envoyé : # Kara peut venir ce soir ? #

16h35 – Message reçu : # Si tu veux. #

Bon. Bah voilà. J'étais à nouveau sans occupation. Je m'étais attendue à ce que mon amie proteste, mais elle semblait bien admettre la chose. Je fis tourner mon mobile quelques minutes entre mes doigts et soupirai. J'observai cinq minutes mes stylos écrire d'eux-mêmes et me fis la remarque que si j'avais pris des notes manuellement, peut-être que le temps m'aurait paru moins long. En voyant mon voisin du dessous se redresser, faire craquer ses articulations en grognant, puis resaisir son crayon, j'en déduisis que non, avec ou sans notes ce cours était chiant. Ça me rappela les heures d'Histoire de la Magie où Albus et Scorpius faisaient des batailles explosives. La seule personne apte à se concentrer dans cette matière, hormis ma mère, devait être ma cousine Molly, deuxième du nom. Une petite grosse complètement tarée qui avait entrepris des études en Histoire de la Magie. Personne ne saisissait à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir, mais ça lui faisait plaisir – et à mon oncle Percy aussi. Je fis part de mes remarques à Kara qui pouffa.

- Il faut absolument que l'on trouve un moyen de s'occuper pour la semaine prochaine, décréta-t-elle.

En effet. J'ajoutai ça sur la liste des choses dont il fallait que je parle à Elisabeth le soir même et soupirai. Oui. Encore. On voit que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous, que de vous ennuyez profondément. Si ? Hé bien compatissez donc à notre lassitude. Kara et moi fûmes heureuses de voir 17h arriver car cela signifiait la fin du cours. Nous sortîmes rapidement afin de passer les barrières anti-transplanages (qui évitaient que les petits malins dans notre genre ne fassent « pop » directement dans les salles de classe), et rentrèrent à l'appartement. Je filai sous la douche, bien que j'en aie déjà pris une le matin. Non, je n'étais pas maniaque de la propreté, j'avais simplement besoin de réconfort. Et une douche brulante était la consolation ultime – à défaut des bras d'un beau garçon.


	4. 03 - Merlin je vous hais !

Nous descendions les escaliers qui menaient à la salle VIP de notre bar préféré, à Elisabeth et moi. Kara me suivait comme elle pouvait, visiblement moins à l'aise que nous dans ce type d'environnement. Ma meilleure amie était déjà là et fumait comme quelqu'un que cela dégouterait. Du reste, ça la dégoutait. Mais dans son univers ça paraissait éthéré. Par conséquent, elle allumait une cigarette de temps en temps afin de rester dans la tendance. C'était son boulot, après tout. Elisabeth était resplendissante. Normal, vu qu'elle avait dû dormir une bonne partie de la journée. Je m'installai à côté d'elle sur la banquette et laissai Kara s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de nous.

- Alors, raconte-moi tes malheurs, lança Elisabeth.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Enfin, après avoir passé commande auprès de mon serveur favori. D'ailleurs, dominé par un instinct naturel, celui-ci nous apporta nos boissons après que j'eus fini de déblatérer mon histoire d'un seul souffle. Je fis monter le liquide frais dans la paille et avalai par courtes gorgées. Eli me fixait de ses grands yeux émeraude et je devais avouer que ça me déstabilisait un peu. Je n'aimais pas quand elle faisait ça, car j'avais l'impression d'être passée au rayon laser. Comme si elle analysait le moindre de mes gestes, le moindre petit tic qui pourrait venir froisser le coin de ma lèvre. En fait, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle faisait et ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes de silence pesant qu'elle annonça son verdict :

- Tu vas tomber amoureuse.

- N'importe quoi !

J'avais presque crié Kara avait sursauté, comme si je l'avais sortie d'une torpeur éphémère. C'était inenvisageable pour moi. Je ne souhaitais pas être amoureuse. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse. Même pas de Lysander Scamander, mon premier amant. En outre, j'avais eu raison de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui puisqu'il s'était avéré plus tard qu'il était en réalité un piètre compagnon d'ébats sexuels – et oui ! C'était un critère important pour tomber amoureux. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'une chose pareille.

- Si, insista Elisabeth. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Kara avait l'air passionné par le sujet, mais moi pas. Ne prenant pas compte de mon aspect bougon, Elisabeth continua :

- Parce qu'il te rendra folle.

J'haussai les épaules. Il ne serait pas le premier. Scorpius Malefoy me faisait déjà tourner bourrique plus d'une fois par semaine. A croire que me faire perdre la tête était devenu son jeu favori. Elisabeth semblait satisfaite d'elle-même. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kara qui paraissait tout aussi paumée que moi et me rassurai. Je pris une grande inspiration et finis mon verre cul sec. Aucun intérêt, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un simple soda, mais pour la forme c'était mieux. Ça exprimait ma contrariété. Elisabeth me fit un maigre rictus, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir été d'un meilleur réconfort et je lui saisi la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Elle était franche et droite. C'est pour ça que je l'aimais.

- Tu connais ce que c'est l'amour Eli ? C'est pour les losers qui ont trop peur d'être seuls.

Elle sourit encore, mais ne me répondit pas. Elle savait que j'avais raison. Et que je me trompais aussi un peu. Son portable sonna : je vis rapidement le nom de James inscrit sur l'écran. Elle s'éloigna pour décrocher et me laissa ainsi en tête à tête avec Kara. Cette dernière me regardait fixement.

- Vous avez une belle amitié, fini-t-elle par me dire.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Et vous êtes tellement différentes de ce que l'on pourrait imaginer.

Je piquai une gorgée dans le verre d'Elisabeth.

- Développe, fis-je avec décontraction.

- Hé bien… En apparence, vous semblez totalement superficielles. Et l'on pourrait sincèrement croire que c'est le cas, puisque vous êtes riches, célèbres, et tout ça. Mais au final, quand on vous côtoie un peu on se rend vite compte que vous êtes assez torturés, tous. C'est simple à comprendre, cela dit. Mais vous le cachez habilement…

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre. Puis, je réalisai que je n'avais rien à répondre. Elisabeth revint et nous informa qu'elle allait partir. James avait besoin d'elle pour elle ne savait trop quoi et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond. Elle déposa quelques galions sur la table puis s'éclipsa. Une fois Elisabeth et sa lumière disparues, je regardai Kara et me préoccupai de ce que nous allions faire entre temps. Entre cette journée et celle de demain qui lui ressemblerait. Cette routine que nous tentions par tous les moyens de tuer, en sachant pertinemment que c'était elle qui aurait notre peau. D'un commun accord, nous remontâmes quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient dehors. Je lui demandai alors si elle connaissait Londres, et surtout le Chemin de Traverse.

- Absolument pas et c'est avec plaisir que je te suis, répondit-elle.

Il était presque 20h et il y avait fort à parier que la plupart des boutiques seraient closes. Mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas d'admirer les édifices. J'aimais l'architecture. C'était quelque chose que je ne m'expliquais pas. Partout où j'allais, j'observais d'un œil critique chaque construction qui m'entourait. J'aurais voulu faire le tour du monde juste pour regarder quelles merveilles l'Etre Humain était capable de bâtir. Kara ne partageait malheureusement pas mon engouement et après avoir acheté des glaces au vieux Fortarôme avant qu'il ne ferme, je lui proposai de nous rendre chez George. Comme elle était réticente, j'en conclus qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des terribles jumeaux Weasley et lui assurait qu'elle l'adorerait.

Il s'avéra que George et Angelina étaient sortis en compagnie de leur fils ainé Fred et Alice – la copine de celui-ci. Il ne restait ainsi plus que Roxanne, leur cadette de dix-neuf ans. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Je ne l'aimais pas. Bref, nous ne pouvions pas nous piffer et il fallait que l'on tombe sur elle. Elle nous ouvrit quand même, de manière à ce que je puisse donner un aperçu à Kara des dernières trouvailles de mon oncle et sa femme. A la mort de Fred, tout le monde avait été écroulé, et George tout particulièrement. Angel' lui avait apporté le réconfort qui lui convenait et avait comblé le brin de folie que Fred représentait normalement. J'avais entendu ma grand-mère dire une fois : « cette femme est pire que ton frère. » à George. Cela l'avait fait rire.

- Ho, ils sont trop mignons ! s'exclama Kara.

Je devinai de quoi elle parlait avant de les voir. Les boursouflets avaient toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine. Elisabeth avait eu le sien de nombreuses années. Jusqu'à ce que James lui atterrisse malencontreusement dessus à la fin d'un match de Quidditch. Je restai à jamais persuadée qu'il l'avait fait exprès même s'il niait tout en bloc. Roxane proposa immédiatement à Kara de l'acheter. Ce que la jeune femme fit, bien entendu. Je soupirai. J'allais donc devoir supporter cette boule de poil à l'appartement. Je ne sais pourquoi, l'idée me vint d'acquérir un chat et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire toute seule comme une idiote à cette pensée. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas plus à la boutique. Nous errâmes encore une heure dans les rues, notant des adresses qui paraissaient intéressantes en se promettant d'y revenir lors des horaires d'ouvertures. Puis nous rentrâmes.

Après le repas, je me jetai sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de retirer mes chaussures. Et le bout de papier sur la table basse me rappela pourquoi j'avais été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Je l'attrapai et entreprit alors de le déchiqueter en tous petits morceaux. Aussi minuscules que je le pus. J'y mis toute ma colère et espérai effacer mes souvenirs de cette nuit torride par ce procédé. Bien entendu, cela ne me mena à rien. Je me demandai même si je n'étais pas davantage irritée qu'auparavant. Je me déshabillai en laissant trainer mes fringues à même le sol. Puis, j'ouvris la poche avant de ma valise et en sortis de maigres gélules de forme ronde qui brillaient dans le noir. C'était James qui nous fournissait ça. C'était sans danger – enfin en théorie – et ça permettait de dormir rapidement. Merlin – cet enfoiré – savait combien j'en avais besoin à cet instant. Je m'endormis comme une masse, espérant que la journée du lendemain serait meilleure que celle-ci

La semaine passa vite. Trop vite. Quelques messages échangés avec Elisabeth qui me manquait atrocement quelques fous rires avec Kara que je commençais à apprécier tout autant quelques cris contre Scorpius qui restait un crétin étouffant : c'était le temps qui filait à toute allure. David Swan m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Bon, pas tant que ça, puisqu'il m'arrivait parfois de fixer les lambeaux du bout de papier qu'il m'avait laissé et que je ne m'étais pas résolue à jeter à la poubelle. Dans ces moments-là, je tapais constamment son numéro – que j'avais eu le malheur de retenir – avant de l'effacer rapidement et de jurer. Cette manie ridicule amusait beaucoup Kara et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment mon attitude qui me ressemblait bien peu.

Toujours était-il qu'on était vendredi soir, que ma valise était encore ouverte attendant que j'y entasse quelques vêtements pour le week-end, que j'étais allongée sur mon lit moitié nue comme une grosse paillasse et que je comptais désespérément sur le moindre évènement qui pourrait m'extirper de ma torpeur. Kara pénétra dans ma chambre et se posa sur mon matelas. Elle aussi était crevée. Hormis les amphis – qui n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça – les cours nous demandaient énormément de concentration et d'endurance. Ce que visiblement nous n'avions pas. Nous avions également appris la veille que des épreuves annexes seraient organisées durant le mois afin que le concours entre les trois différentes classes puisse commencer. Les années supérieures avaient montré un enthousiasme certain, mais pour ma part je ne me sentais absolument pas concernée. Et là, ho miracle ! mon portable vibra. C'était Elisabeth.

18h17 – Message reçu : # Soirée chez ma mère. Débarque dès que tu es prête. Ramène Kara si tu veux. #

Je rebaptisai donc Pansy « sauveuse du monde ». Certes, c'était peut-être un tout petit peu exagéré mais ça reflétait le fond de ma pensée. Je me levai d'un bon et bouclai ma valise. J'enfilai un jean noir et un débardeur bleu, agrémenté de dentelle blanche. Une écharpe – blanche également – et une simple veste complèterait la toilette par la suite. Kara me jeta un regard en biais, qui voulait certainement signifier qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon engouement soudain. Je ne la laissais pas ignorante plus longtemps.

- On va chez les Parkinson ce soir, annonçai-je fièrement.

Le visage de Kara s'illumina et elle couru presque jusqu'à sa chambre – pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard, penaude et me demander si j'avais une tenue à lui conseiller. Connaissant la mère de ma meilleure amie je lui indiquai juste de mettre des trucs dans lesquels elle serait à l'aise. On ne savait jamais trop comment ça pouvait finir. Pour ma part, j'attrapai ma vieille paire de Converses qui trainait sous mon lit. Si ces chaussures avaient pu parler, elles en auraient eu des choses à raconter. Mais heureusement pour moi, elles étaient muettes et mes secrets étaient bien gardés. J'attachai ma tignasse rousse en queue de cheval et attendis Kara dans l'entrée.

Pansy habitait un petit appartement dans le quartier chic du Chemin de Traverse. Enfin petit, c'était une notion relative. Disons qu'il faisait la taille du rez-de-chaussée du manoir Malefoy. Manoir qui comprenait trois étages, plus des sous-sols. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais réussi à visiter toutes les pièces, mais ça, c'était un autre sujet. Ce que je préférais chez Pansy, c'était la piscine chauffée qui se trouvait sur la terrasse. Nous y avions régulièrement passé des après-midi entières avec Eli à papoter, accoudées au bord. Je sonnai et ma meilleure amie nous ouvrit rapidement. Elle me chuchota :

- Astoria n'est pas là.

Je déglutis. Cela sous-entendait que Scorpius était déjà présent et - surtout - son père également. Seul. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Puis les rouvris. Je remerciai intérieurement ma complice pour son attitude préventive. Cela allait sûrement m'éviter de me sentir encore honteuse. J'avais souvent des réactions étranges face à Drago Malefoy. Kara sembla remarquer mon désarroi, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon. Eli claqua la porte et d'avance je vis Pansy fondre sur nous tel un rapace sur de pauvres souris sans défense.

- Les filles, vous buvez quoi ? attaqua-t-elle.

J'aurais dû répondre « rien », mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Kara non plus d'ailleurs. Mais pour Kara, c'était moins grave. Elle n'avait pas l'objet de tous ses fantasmes assis à quelques mètres d'elle. Je soupirai. Je n'étais pas normale. Je me levai et sortit sur le balcon prendre l'air pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits. C'était une chance que mes parents ne soient pas ici – ma mère détestait les soirées et mon père était trop souvent en entrainement pour se permettre un écart, alors fatalement ils participaient rarement aux réceptions amicales. Mais ma marraine était présente, elle, et c'était probablement ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Ginny Weasley était intelligente. Sûrement un peu trop puisqu'elle me jetait régulièrement des petits regards en coin, mi-réprobateurs, mi-amusés. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle là dedans.

Je sentis deux mains masculines se poser sur mes épaules et frissonnai. Une part de moi espéra que c'était Drago l'autre avait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour ce que pensait la première. Néanmoins, j'avais conscience que cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Il évitait toujours tout contact entre nous lorsque nous étions en public. Un peu comme si… comme s'il savait. Je me retournai : c'était Scorpius. Il me plaqua contre son torse et me serra contre lui. Je fus légèrement surprise, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire preuve de tendresse, mais me laissai faire. Je compris quelques secondes plus tard l'objectif de la manœuvre quand je me retrouvai trempée de la tête au pied en train de flotter dans la piscine. Je vociférai des menaces à l'égard des trois acolytes qui riaient sur le bord. J'étais persuadée que l'idée venait de James. C'était bien son genre.

Je ne prêtai pas attention aux reproches que fit Drago à son fils, ni aux cris de Ginny destinés à ses deux garçons – je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à les traiter d'abrutis. Je me contentai de sortir de l'eau, la tête haute. Je savais qu'aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur mon visage. C'était un masque longuement travaillé. Je me refusai de les laisser espérer que leurs farces puériles pouvaient m'atteindre. Kara et Elisabeth me rejoignirent à la salle de bain. Cette dernière s'empressa de m'aider à me déshabiller et à me sécher. Elle alla me chercher une de ses robes qu'elle ajusta à ma silhouette en quelques coups de baguette, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front et entraina Kara dans le salon. Je restai cloitrée. Eli me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je n'avais rien besoin de plus. Juste un peu de temps afin d'avaler l'évènement.

Mais j'avais envie de réconfort. De bras chauds et tendres qui me serrent contre eux – et pas uniquement pour me jeter dans la piscine des Parkinson. Il était dur, parfois, de garder la tête haute alors que tant de pensées maussades me traversaient l'esprit. Je tentais d'être gaie et enjouée, peu de gens avaient conscience que ce n'était parfois qu'une façade. Il était hors de question que j'avoue mes blessures intérieures. Aussi, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me passa par l'esprit à ce moment-là, mes doigts semblèrent taper d'eux-mêmes un numéro sur mon portable. _Son_ numéro. D'une main tremblante, j'appuyai sur le petit téléphone vert et approchai mon mobile de mon oreille. Un bip. Je déglutis. Deux bips. Mon souffle se hacha. Trois bips. Je me sentis ridicule. Quatre bips. J'allai raccrocher quand sa voix sortie du combiné :

- Oui ?

Un éclair de lucidité m'invita à couper tout de suite la conversation – qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore commencer. Mais au lieu de ça, ma bouche parla d'elle-même. Sans que mon cerveau ne lui en donne l'ordre. Du moins, c'est ce que je me dis pour m'excuser mon attitude que je trouvais impardonnable. Aller contre mes principes n'était pas franchement mon genre. Qui plus est avec mes professeurs. Certes, je n'avais jamais eu de professeur aussi jeune et il était particulièrement bon amant. Mais ce n'était pas des raisons valables pour le rappeler. Je m'étais sentie bien dans ses bras. Etait-ce suffisant, ça ?

- C'est Rose, chuchotai-je.

- Ho !

Ce fut son unique réaction. Je comptai les minutes passées sur l'horloge de la salle de bain de Pansy. Seul le tic-tac de la trotteuse qui marquait les secondes venait rompre le silence. J'évaluai soixante-dix-sept secondes, puis finis par ajouter :

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Il avait déjà raccroché. Au même instant, Drago ouvrit la porte. Il semblait distrait et ne perçut pas tout de suite ma présence. Quand je compris qu'il était venu soulager sa vessie, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir gênée et me raclai la gorge. Il se retourna vivement, son pantalon toujours dégrafé me laissant apercevoir un boxer blanc. Je me forçai à le fixer dans les yeux. Monsieur Malefoy avait visiblement trop bu et il me bafouilla quelques excuses. Je lui fis rapidement un sourire et sortis tout aussi vite, troublée. Il fallait réellement que j'arrête de m'alcooliser. Et comme si ces deux derniers évènements n'avaient pas suffi, il fallut que Scorpius me remarque fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Pièce dans laquelle son père était entré quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Le prof de Potions, maintenant mon père… siffla-t-il, goguenard.

- La ferme, crétin.

« Merlin je vous hais ! » pensai-je en avalant un whisky pur feu sous le regard choqué de ma tante – qui avait pourtant l'habitude de me voir consommer.


	5. 04 - Selon Albus, Scorpius avait une bon

C'est fou ce que l'on peut souffrir le lendemain. Je consultai rapidement l'heure sur mon portable et soupirai. Midi passé. Ma mère allait m'étriper. Je me levai tant bien que mal – plus mal que bien – et attrapai mon vieux jogging. Celui que personne n'avait jamais vu tant il était anti-glamour. Mais il était si confortable que je ne pouvais pas me résigner à le jeter. Je me préparais à descendre au salon lorsque mon père ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Sans frapper bien sûr. Par réflexe, je pris ma tête de petit cocker abandonné. Celle qui la faisait toujours craquer. Mauvaise pioche, sa femme était derrière. Et elle n'aimait pas les chiens.

- Assied-toi, Rose, m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

C'était sa voix des jours funestes. Je lançai un regard de détresse à mon père qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ouais, dans leur couple, on savait qui portait la culotte. Je ne pouvais absolument pas compter sur lui pour me tirer de ce pétrin. Des fois je me demandais si ma mère n'était pas une fille cachée de mon ancienne directrice tant la ressemblance se manifestait lorsqu'elles se mettaient en rogne. D'ailleurs, je crois que mon père aussi se posait la question. Je m'exécutai et déconnectai mon cerveau. J'en avais pour un bon quart d'heure de hurlements et ma pauvre tête endolorie n'était pas préparée à ça dès le réveil.

- Ta tante m'a appris tes agissements d'hier.

Aïe. De quoi précisément ? Du fait que j'avais fini dans la piscine contre mon gré, que je m'étais retrouvée enfermée dans la salle de bain avec Drago Malefoy ou du fait que j'avais tellement bu après que je ne me souvenais pas exactement comment s'était achevée la soirée, ni de quelle manière j'avais gagné ma chambre ?

- Tu nous avais promis qu'à partir de la rentrée ton attitude désinvolte et totalement immature changerait ! C'est ton cousin qui t'as ramenée ici cette nuit à trois heures du matin parce que tu ne tenais même plus debout !

Ha. Bah, au moins maintenant je savais comme j'avais atterri dans mon lit. Je baissai les yeux et fixai le sol. C'était cruel de sa part de crier ainsi. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser chaque fois que sa voix montait dans les aigus.

- As-tu conscience de la somme que nous coûte cette école tous les mois ?

Oui. Mais elle ne me ferait pas croire que c'était hors de leur moyen. Jamais elle ne pourrait me culpabiliser à ce sujet. Ma mère avait un réel problème face à l'argent. Soit elle avait peur de se retrouver sur la paille un jour, soit elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'accumuler, l'accumuler, et l'accumuler encore sans jamais le dépenser. Mon père affirmait qu'elle ne savait juste pas comment s'amuser – et que moi je savais un peu trop. Cette attitude m'exaspérait. Et puis c'est elle qui avait voulu que je m'inscrive à Mangouste's School…

- Tu pourrais me répondre au moins, Rose !

Oui, je pourrais. Mais pour dire quoi ?

J'étais heureuse que mon petit frère ne soit pas là. Il aurait pris plaisir à en rajouter une couche. Ah ça ! Hugo était parfait aux yeux de mes parents. Intelligent, drôle, sage… Sage. Je manquai de rire toute seule tant cette idée était comique selon moi. Hugo était simplement meilleur comédien que moi. Particulièrement fourbe, pour un Gryffondor. Et quand il pouvait me faire prendre à sa place, il le faisait. Hugo était le roi de la famille. Il advenait que les cadets se sentent délaissés. C'était d'ailleurs un peu le cas de ma cousine Lily qui était étouffée par ses deux ainés. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas à Hugo que cela risquait d'arriver. Il avait une complicité avec mon père que je n'avais jamais réussi à obtenir malgré mes nombreux efforts – notamment en matière de Quidditch. Et comme ma mère le considérait comme un saint, leur relation était toujours moins conflictuelle que la nôtre.

Cela dit, je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais à Hugo à cet instant.

- Ecoute maman, finis-je par lâcher. Tu avais peur pour mes résultats d'Aspic, ils ont été plus que satisfaisants, non ? Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ! J'ai bien le droit de décompresser un peu le week-end !

Elle me regarda, l'air pincé. Nous avions déjà eu cette discussion, maintes et maintes fois. Tellement que ça en était devenu presque lassant et qu'à présent ni elle ni moi ne tenions réellement à recommencer. Il en avait découlé que nous n'avions pas la même définition du mot « détente » et que Hermione Granger était incapable de comprendre que pour une personne normale s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque toute une journée était loin d'être un loisir.

- Va mettre la table.

Ça, c'était du dialogue ! Je claquai la porte et les laissai tous les deux dans ma chambre. Je me fis la remarque que s'il leur venait soudainement des idées crapuleuses en voyant mon lit, ça ne pourrait qu'être une bonne chose. Une fois, Elisabeth m'avait dit que si mes parents pratiquaient un peu plus souvent certaines activités physiques, ma mère serait peut-être un peu plus détendue. J'eus un haut-le-cœur en les imaginant en plein acte et me forçai de penser à autre chose. J'arrivai en bas de l'escalier qui menait au salon lorsqu'ils sortirent à leur tour. J'entendis ma mère se plaindre auprès de mon père qu'il ne la soutenait jamais contre moi. Vive notre ambiance familiale. J'avais grandi dans les cris et les reproches. Une atmosphère tout ce qu'il y a de plus saine, bien entendu. C'était peut-être aussi un peu pour ça que je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse. L'exemple de mes géniteurs ne donnait franchement pas envie.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence mortuaire. Je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je mangeai seule avec eux et me dit qu'il valait mieux pour ma santé mentale que ce genre de scène ne se reproduise pas, quitte à rester à l'appartement du campus. Lorsque j'en eus enfin l'autorisation, je remontai rapidement dans ma chambre en espérant que je pourrais lutter contre ma fichue migraine tranquille. J'aurais bien quémandé une potion à maman, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue et que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle me hurle à nouveau dessus. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée pour mes pauvres neurones fatigués.

Le week-end allait être long. Très long.

Petite, je m'étais déjà demandée si je n'avais pas été adoptée. J'avais fait part de cette remarque à Albus qui s'était moqué en me répliquant que vu la couleur de mes cheveux, c'était fort peu probable. Mais je me sentais tellement différente de mes parents. La vérité, c'était que j'étais mieux chez les Parkinson qu'à la maison. Pire encore, plus proche de Pansy Parkinson que de ma mère. J'aimais rire, m'amuser, faire de bêtises. Comme tous les jeunes de ma génération. Et ça, elle ne semblait pas apte à le comprendre. Elle répétait sans cesse un invivable laïus destiné à me rappeler qu'eux, à mon âge, avaient dû se battre. Je ne saisissais pas bien le rapport, mais c'était ainsi.

Lassée de me morfondre, je remuai ma baguette et attirai mon ordinateur sur mes genoux. Un petit tapotement, et il s'alluma immédiatement. Je me connectai à MagicBook, le réseau social des sorciers – une idée de James – et manquait de m'évanouir en voyant les nouvelles sur mon mur.

15h06 – Message envoyé : # Dis-moi que j'ai pas fait ça ! #

Je regardai les minutes s'égrainer sur mon portable, mais Elisabeth ne semblait pas encline à me répondre. Moitié morte, j'agitai ma baguette de gauche à droite pour faire défiler les photos de la soirée de la veille, que Pansy avait eu la sotte idée de publier. Après en avoir fait le tour, je soupirai de soulagement. Hormis celle où l'on me voyait rire à gorge déployée sur les genoux de Drago Malefoy, aucune ne pouvait réellement me porter préjudice. Je fis un rapide récapitulatif de la situation dans ma tête et me dit que ce n'était peut être pas si grave. J'étais visiblement très soule et le père de mon pire ennemi paraissait être dans un sale état aussi. Ça excuserait peut-être cet écart ? En espérant qu'il n'y ait eu que ça.

18h46 – Message reçu : # Si tu l'as fait. : D ! #

Les vibrations de mon portable – sur lequel je m'étais endormie – me réveillèrent. J'ouvris rapidement le message de ma meilleure amie et me vexai :

18h47 – Message envoyé : # Et ça te fais rire ?! #

18h50 – Message reçu : # Oui, parce que tu attendais que ça et que y'a pas mort d'homme non plus. #

18h50 – Message envoyé : # « Que ça » quoi !? #

Elisabeth et moi parlions nous bien de la même chose, ou ma mémoire me faisait-elle également défaut sur d'autres évènements essentiels de ma soirée ? Avais-je embrassé Drago Malefoy lorsque j'étais fièrement assise sur ses genoux ? Ou pire ! Son fils ? (Comment ça, il fallait que je revoie l'ordre de mes priorités ? Que Nenni !) J'attendis patiemment – ou pas, en fait – sa réponse, une boule d'angoisse se formant peu à peu dans mon ventre.

19h04 – Message reçu : # T'as embrassé… #

19h05 – Message envoyé : # QUI ? #

Je devinai qu'Eli s'amusait comme une petite folle à me faire tourner bourrique. Mais j'espérai sincèrement qu'elle cracherait le morceau rapidement ou mon cœur n'encaisserait pas le choc. Je me fichai de savoir qui j'avais embrassé en étant soule. Ça n'avait que très peu d'importance au final puisque j'avais déjà prouvé que j'étais capable de partager mes microbes salivaires avec plus de deux personnes dans une même nuit. Ce qui me retournait l'estomac c'était qu'à cette soirée se trouvait un trop grand nombre de connaissances. Dont ma tante qui ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue lorsqu'elle parlait avec ma mère.

19h07 – Message reçu : # Panique pas, c'était seulement Stephen. #

Je soupirai de soulagement. Stephen Zabini. J'avais toujours fantasmé dessus, comme à peu près la moitié des filles de l'école. Il était en septième année lorsque j'étais rentrée à Poudlard et j'étais tombée folle d'admiration dès le premier regard. Des yeux verts magnifiques, des cheveux châtain clair coupés courts – mais pas trop non plus – et un corps sculpté par le Quidditch. A ma connaissance, il avait eu une liaison avec ma cousine, mais ça n'avait pas duré car Stephen avait un sale caractère. Victoire aussi, cela dit. Ainsi, j'avais embrassé le fils de Daphné Greengrass. Belle initiative de ma part. Comme quoi, même soule j'étais machiavélique. Scorpius ne supportait pas son cousin. Il ne me supportait pas non plus. Alors il n'avait sûrement pas résisté à l'idée de nous voir tous les deux.

19h13 – Message reçu : # D'ailleurs Scorp' lui a mis son poing dans la figure sans trop qu'on sache pourquoi, et James t'a ramenée juste après. C'était marrant. #

Comme vous pouvez le constater, Elisabeth a parfois un humour étrange. Certes, de son point de vue je pouvais comprendre que la scène fut comique. L'aspect moins marrant était que mon cousin avait été tellement discret que mes parents l'avaient entendu. Mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Je repris mon pc – qui était tombé du lit lorsque je m'étais endormie trois heures plus tôt – et refis défiler les photos de la soirée. Je tentai ainsi de retrouver des souvenirs égarés dans les méandres de mon esprit trop alcoolisé. Ce fut un échec. J'allais devoir attendre de pouvoir parler de tout ça de vive voix avec Elisabeth et Kara pour en savoir plus. Je regrettai amèrement de ne pas me rappeler quelle sensation ça procurait de sentir les lèvres de Stephen sur les miennes, car je me doutais que ça ne m'arriverait pas de nouveau avant un moment – selon Albus, Scorpius avait une bonne droite.

Mon professeur de potion m'était, pour ainsi dire, totalement sorti de la tête après cette soirée pleine de rebondissements. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse dans l'angle du couloir le lundi matin. C'est cet instant que mon cerveau choisit pour se souvenir d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire : je l'avais appelé. Ça n'avait pas duré infiniment et je n'avais rien dit de compromettant, mais je l'avais appelé. Et au sourire qu'il m'adressa en passant, je pus m'empêcher de me sentir terriblement honteuse. J'eus envie de me gifler ouvertement mais – en plus de ne pas être très glamour – ça comportait le risque de me faire passer pour une folle. Je me retins.

Je jetai un regard à Scorpius pour chercher un peu de soutien, mais il m'ignora superbement. J'étais donc seule devant mon chaudron. Triste sort. Je réalisai mécaniquement ma potion pendant une heure. Aussi, Merlin dans sa plus grande perversité avait exigé que la recette du jour nécessite un temps de pause de trente minutes. Interlude durant laquelle un débat s'installa entre notre bien-aimé professeur et une des filles de la classe, à propos de l'élevage de Mandragore. Sujet ô combien passionnant ! Je ne savais pas s'il y avait un fan-club dédié à David Swan, mais si c'était le cas elle devait en être. Elle avait les jambes légèrement entrouvertes, dans une pose qui se voulait naturelle mais ne l'était pas du tout, et laissait ainsi apercevoir une infime partie de la lingerie noire en dentelle qu'elle portait sous sa robe bien trop courte. Elle tortillait une de ses mèches de cheveux paille dans une main et affichait un air ingénu qui ne lui seyait guère. J'étais écœurée qu'une telle abomination ait pu obtenir sa place dans cette école.

Aussi, lorsque je pris la parole je fus particulièrement véhémente – allez comprendre pourquoi ! :

- Je suis d'accord qu'il pourrait être utile d'élever des mandragores dans les maremmes car elles adorent l'humidité et la boue. Mais ça, c'est la théorie. Et si tu avais prêté un minimum d'attention à tes cours de Créatures Magiques plutôt que de vérifier que ton rouge à lèvres tenait toujours – ce que tu n'aurais pas à faire si tu avais un iota de connaissance en Sortilèges – tu te serais sûrement souvenu que c'est impossible à mettre en pratique puisque les marécages sont très souvent envahis par les Fangieux qui se délectent des racines de mandragore. On raconte même que les cris de ces dernières déchainent en eux une certaine forme de plaisir malsain. Un peu comme les piaillements mielleux qui sortent de ta petite bouche ont pu provoquer de l'envie chez certains mecs frustrés de cette école…

Je ne repris mon souffle qu'à la fin de ma tirade. Je ne pensais pas que mes minuscules poumons pouvaient être capables d'un tel exploit, mais j'étais particulièrement fière d'eux. Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la classe. Scorpius me scrutait, amusé et totalement désintéressé tandis que certaines filles riaient sous cape du lot de leur consœur. Quant à ma victime, elle me foudroyait des yeux. Si elle avait pu me décocher un Avada Kedavra sur le champ, je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait. Quoique c'était plutôt le genre de nana à se délecter d'un bon Doloris bien placé. Elle lança un regard à David, exigeant de ses jolies prunelles bleues qu'il intervienne. Ce qu'il fit. Malheureusement pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

- Merci Miss Weasley de votre participation. Malgré le ton légèrement agressif, vous avez parfaitement expliqué les problèmes que rencontrent actuellement les botanistes et…

Je décrochai à nouveau du cours. Sa voix était mélodieuse mais le contenu de ce qu'il avait à raconter ne m'intéressait nullement. J'étais douée en potions, c'était indéniable. Mais cette matière ne m'avait jamais particulièrement attirée. J'attendis donc la fin de l'heure avec impatience et rangea mes affaires en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour articuler « Expelliarmus ». Je sentis le regard de Monsieur Swan dans mon dos mais me forçai à ne pas y prêter attention. Je me fis bousculée dans l'encadrement de la porte et remarquai une tignasse de cheveux blonds me doubler. J'eus un sourire satisfait. Je prenais la direction du réfectoire quand Scorpius me retint au milieu du couloir. Ça allait bientôt devenir une habitude, pensai-je.

- Tu cherches à te faire des ennemis ? murmura-t-il.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

- Anneliese von Adler, ça ne te dit rien ?

J'haussai les épaules. Ça signifiait non.

- Ta mère travaille en collaboration avec le père de ta victime.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Oui. Maintenant qu'il le précisait, « von Adler » ne m'était pas un nom inconnu, puisque j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rencontré August von Adler lors de l'une des commémorations de la Grande Guerre. Mais jamais je n'aurais fait le rapprochement entre la blondasse que je venais d'humilier et ce charmant homme. Je soupirai. Ça n'avait aucune importance, je devinai qu'Anneliese était du genre meneuse et indépendante. Un peu comme Elisabeth. Elle n'aurait jamais l'idée de se plaindre à son patriarche et ma mère n'aurait sûrement jamais vent de mes nouveaux exploits.

J'abandonnai Malefoy seul au milieu de son couloir et rejoins Kara qui m'attendait à notre place habituelle depuis une semaine. J'étais à peine assise qu'elle me posa la question fatidique :

- T'as démoli une des filles de ta classe ce matin ?

Je me tapais le front du plat de la main. Ainsi donc, mes prouesses avaient déjà fait le tour de l'école. Et miss blonde, qui avait retrouvé son groupe d'amies, me jetait des regards noirs depuis l'autre bout du réfectoire. J'avais visiblement déclaré une guerre sans le faire exprès. Bon, d'accord, je l'avais peut-être un peu cherché… Décidant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, je plantai ma fourchette dans mon assiette et laissait Kara s'amuser de la situation. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une agitation inhabituelle se fasse sentir dans la cafétéria. Un deuxième année, à qui j'avais eu l'occasion de parler auparavant, m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina avec lui dans sa course. Je chopais Kara au passage et le suivi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? haletai-je.

- La directrice a affiché les noms pour le premier tournoi de l'année.

- Ha.

Les élèves de l'école étaient agglutinés devant les panneaux d'affichage. Je lâchai la main de Victor – le deuxième année – préférant m'éloigner de la foule et revenir plus tard, lorsque le plus gros serait parti. Kara tenta vainement quelques minutes de lire par-dessus les épaules des troisièmes années qui monopolisaient la place, avant de me rejoindre, blasée. Nous restâmes assises sur le banc où nous nous étions installées quelques longues minutes, silencieuses. La tête appuyée sur mon poing gauche, je m'amusais avec ma baguette de l'autre. Les petits papillons que je créais montaient doucement dans le ciel, leurs ailes reflétant les quelques rayons de soleil qui dardaient ce jour-là. Du coin de l'œil je vis ma colocataire froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de me prévenir. Du côté opposé approchaient miss blonde et sa clique. Je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à elle depuis la rentrée, elle s'était manifestement déjà trouvé deux acolytes à l'air mauvais. Elle se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu m'as humiliée en public une fois. J'aurais ma vengeance dans peu de temps, fit-elle.

Devant ma tête sûrement particulièrement étonnée, elle ajouta :

- Du haut de ta mesquinerie, tu n'es visiblement pas bien au courant des évènements. A ta place je me renseignerais rapidement si tu ne veux pas être ridicule dans un mois.

Et elle nous laissa là. Aussitôt nous nous précipitâmes vers le tableau d'affichage. Il s'avéra que la compétition était plus forte et poussée ici qu'à Poudlard. Des affrontements étaient ainsi organisés tout au long de l'année dans différentes matières mettant à l'épreuve les élèves des classes différentes, mais également entre des personnes d'une même classe. C'est ce qui me choqua le plus. Jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de me battre contre un Gryffondor, même s'il m'était souvent arrivé de m'accrocher avec certains d'entre eux – enfin plutôt _certaines_ d'entre eux, me corrigea ma conscience.

Ainsi donc, j'avais une rencontre programmée avec Blondie à la fin du mois. Un duel. Un de ceux avec une baguette à la main. Je pestai. On ne pouvait pas franchement dire que j'étais très douée en défense contre les forces du mal. Si je ne voulais pas être grotesque comme l'avait prévu ma blonde préférée, j'allais devoir me trouver quelqu'un pour me donner un coup de pouce. J'avais bien une idée, mais je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit réellement un bon projet à mettre en place. Peut-être qu'Elisabeth pourrait m'éclairer et je me promis de l'appeler le soir même. Kara repéra son nom dans la liste et m'annonça qu'elle devait passer quinze jours plus tard, en potion, contre un garçon un peu rondouillard de notre classe. Si j'avais appris une chose au contact des cousins, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Aussi je proposai immédiatement de l'aide à Kara afin d'être sûre qu'elle le batte haut la main, ce que bien sûr elle accepta.


	6. 05 - Alors comme ça, tu es Rose Weasley

Je profitai des heures d'amphithéâtre du mardi pour faire le bilan de cette première semaine passée. J'avais l'impression qu'une montagne d'évènements m'était tombée sur la tête et je ne savais pas lequel était le pire. Je réalisai que j'avais souvent compté sur Elisabeth pour prendre les décisions à ma place. Et quand ce n'était pas Elisabeth, c'était régulièrement quelqu'un d'autre ; si bien que j'avais rarement été confrontée à mes propres bourdes. Aussi, je me sentais totalement dépassée. Je fis part de mes doutes à Kara qui se mit alors à faire une liste dans le coin supérieur de son parchemin – il fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, après tout.

**« Scorpius Malefoy est dans ta classe »**

- Ça, je crois que j'ai fini par m'y faire, dis-je.

J'étais d'ailleurs assez surprise de le réaliser. J'avais sûrement dramatisé l'évènement le jour de la rentrée. Et puis surtout, Malefoy était moins désagréable avec moi qu'il n'avait pu l'être par le passé. En fait, sans Albus pour le pousser à faire mille et une farces, il était assez calme. Bon, cela n'enlevait rien à mon antipathie pour lui et nous rivalisions toujours, mais c'était moins pénible que je m'y étais attendue.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au concerné.

Il était nonchalamment installé au fond de l'amphi et semblait autant passionné que nous par le cours – c'est-à-dire très peu. Il grattait sa plume sur son parchemin, mais j'aurais donné ma main à l'hippogriffe qu'il ne prenait aucune note. Je laissai une part de mon esprit s'égarer à me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien inscrire sur sa feuille. Aussi infime fût-elle, cette portion de mon cerveau se concentra à nouveau totalement sur l'instant présent lorsque Kara ajouta un second point à sa liste.

**« Tu as couché avec le prof de Potion. »**

- Mm, grommelai-je.

Difficile de ne pas s'en souvenir, je crois que ça m'a assez choquée pour les semaines à venir.

- Selon Elisabeth, tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui, me rappela ma colocataire.

- Tu es cruelle de me remémorer ça ! pestai-je. Et puis Elisabeth n'a jamais précisé qui était concerné par sa fameuse prophétie.

- Bah, jeta-t-elle, dans le contexte ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Tu finiras par t'y faire.

Elle m'afficha son plus beau sourire narquois et je roulai des yeux. Non, je ne souhaitais pas « m'y faire ». C'était hors de propos. Bien que je sois majeure et lui aussi, la partie sensée de mon cerveau refusait d'accepter une relation, quelle qu'elle fût, avec un professeur. Mais…

- Tu comptes le revoir ? ajouta-t-elle avec une expression qui voulait tout dire.

- J'n'en sais rien, répliquai-je, tendue.

Je ne m'étais pas réellement posé la question pour tout dire. En théorie, je ne revoyais jamais mes aventures. Cependant, ce cas-là était particulier, puisque j'étais obligée de le supporter chaque lundi et chaque mardi. Et une part de moi avait envie de plus, car je l'avais appelé ce week-end. J'étais singulièrement perdue concernant ce point, en fait. Et en parlant de week-end, je gémis de protestation en lisant le point suivant que Kara inscrivait déjà sur la feuille.

**« Tu t'es assise sur les genoux du père de Scorpius (d'ailleurs, il a failli avoir une syncope, tu devrais faire attention, ils sont fragiles à cet âge ! »**

- Comme ça, « il a failli avoir une syncope » ? bégayai-je.

N'ayant aucuns souvenirs de la scène, j'avouais n'avoir pas véritablement jugé quelle réaction il avait pu avoir lui. J'avais surtout été inquiète du comportement des autres adultes présents, mais Kara m'avait rassurée sur ce point le midi même : personne n'avait réellement fait attention. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine complicité entre monsieur Malefoy et moi, mais jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais pas permis de rapprochement physique. Qu'avait-il bien pu penser de moi… ?

- Il était un peu éméché lui aussi, tu sais. Alors quand tu as posé d'autorité ton petit derrière sur lui, il n'a pas protesté. Et je dirais qu'il a apprécié la vue…

Je dus faire une tête particulièrement amusante puisque Kara éclata de rire, s'attirant les remontrances de notre professeur. Elle attendit qu'il reprenne son cours monotone et qu'il ne nous surveille plus avant d'ajouter :

**« Tu as embrassé le cousin de Scorpius. Qui a six ans de plus que nous ! (quoiqu'après le prof de Potion et le père de Scorpi' tu ne dois plus être à ça près. D'ailleurs, ils ont quel âge ?!) » **

Un son étrange sortit de ma gorge. Ce n'était plus un grommèlement, mais carrément le grognement de mécontentement à ce niveau là. Ce qui n'arrêta pas Kara pour autant.

- Dommage que tu ne t'en rappelles pas d'ailleurs.

Tu m'étonnes ! Réaliser l'un de ses rêves d'enfant et ne pas être fichue de s'en souvenir, il n'y avait que moi pour faire une chose pareille. Je ne fis pas attention aux remarques de Kara concernant l'âge de mes amourettes, je considérais que ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Mais je pense que l'évènement le plus troublant de ta semaine, c'est ça.

**« Scorpius a frappé le cousin cité ci-dessus (JALOUSIE ?!) »**

Je m'étranglai. Que Scorpius puisse être jaloux d'un autre garçon m'approchant était à la fois drôle et terriblement angoissant. J'avais assez de mal à contrôler mes pulsions avec le père, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais gérer le fils en plus. Il était déjà bien assez agaçant comme ça. Comme s'il avait su que l'on parlait de lui, il tourna la tête en notre direction et m'adressa un rictus. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait encore penser ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et décidai que ça n'avait aucune importance. J'avais hâte de rentrer prendre une douche brûlante et d'appeler ma meilleure amie qui me manquait atrocement.

Lorsque je répétai à Elisabeth la discussion bilan que j'avais eue avec Kara – j'avais gardé son bout de parchemin – elle fut prise d'un fou rire. Tandis que je m'indignais, elle m'expliqua :

- Ne te vexe pas, mais il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles.

- Ha oui ? répliquai-je. Et lorsque tu as trompé Lorcan avec Lysander prétextant que tu les avais confondus ?

- C'était différent.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Honnêtement, je me fiche totalement de ce crétin, lui rappelai-je.

- Et avec ton prof tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Supprimer son numéro de ma tête !

- Tu l'as appelé en étant soule, c'est peut-être signe de quelque chose…

- Je me suis assise sur les genoux de Drago Malefoy et j'ai embrassé Stephen en étant ivre. La seule chose que ça prouve c'est qu'il faut que j'arrête de boire !

- Tu dis toujours ça.

Certes.

- Et si tu veux mon avis, ce serait une très mauvaise idée de lui demander des cours pour ton duel. Ta mère ? Ou ton père ?

- Mon père est constamment en entrainement et ma mère…

Mon grognement suffit à résumer ma pensée.

- Ton parrain ? enchérit mon amie, ne démordant pas.

- Harry ? Il vient d'être promu au bureau, je ne vois pas trop quand il pourrait…

- Stop de te chercher des excuses Rose ! Le père de Scorpius n'a pas plus de temps que celui de James.

Touchée en plein cœur. J'avais un réel problème avec Drago Malefoy. Il me fascinait. Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre première rencontre. C'était durant ma troisième année à Poudlard. Les Malefoy donnaient une réception, rien de plus classique pour eux. Mais pour la première fois mes parents, oncles et tantes avaient été invités, mes cousins et moi avec – pour mon plus grand malheur. J'avais dû endurer Scorpius une bonne partie de la soirée. Même s'il n'était pas aussi crétin qu'actuellement à l'époque, il était déjà insupportable. Enfin, j'avais réussi à m'isoler discrètement dans un coin de l'immense parc. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'avait rejointe.

Il s'était assis à côté de moi sur le petit banc en pierre qui était sous le peuplier, tout proche de la mare. Et il était demeuré silencieux de longues minutes. Seule une grenouille osait rompre le calme qui régnait. Nous avions observé le soleil se coucher derrière l'horizon que dessinaient les feuillus de la dense forêt qui longeait la propriété. Je m'étais sentie bien. Comme un soupir au milieu de la mélodie rythmé de ma vie. Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restés là. Lorsqu'il se releva, il faisait déjà nuit et je frissonnai. Il avait passé sa veste sur mes épaules, toujours sans un mot. Il avait déposé un baiser sur ma main, ses prunelles brillantes fixant les miennes, et était reparti. J'étais jeune. Trop jeune. Il était vieux. Trop vieux. Mais à l'époque ça ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Il m'avait juste fascinée. Et depuis, chaque fois que je le croisais, une émotion particulière s'emparait de moi.

- Hiboux de Merlin à Morgane ! Je répète : « hiboux de Merlin à Morgane ».

Elisabeth me sortit de mes pensées.

- Je vais le faire, lui dis-je.

- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis, tête de troll ?

Je savais qu'Elisabeth riait sous cape. Mais il était vrai que j'avais souvent tendance à en faire qu'à ma tête. Un trait de caractère en commun avec ma mère, selon tante Ginny. Même si je considérai qu'elle était mal placée pour en parler. Nous prévîmes de nous voir le mercredi soir – Elisabeth était surbookée jusqu'à ce jour là – et je raccrochai. J'allai éteindre mon téléphone afin de pouvoir réviser tranquillement lorsqu'il vibra à nouveau entre mes mains. Je reconnus le numéro et ne put retenir un petit cri d'angoisse. Kara me demanda depuis sa chambre si tout allait bien. Je la rassurai, pris une grande inspiration, et décrochai.

- Allo ? fis-je, d'une voix plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Rose ? C'est David. Ton…

- Oui, je sais.

Oups, peut-être un peu sèche pour le coup.

- Ça te dirait de venir boire un café avec moi en ville ?

- En ville où ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de paniquer.

- Je connais un bar paisible, t'inquiète pas. Tu me rejoins au centre de transplanage ?

Je voulus rétorquer qu'on pouvait trouver plus discret que le centre de transplanage, mais il avait déjà raccroché. J'enfilai ma cape, et prévins Kara que je sortais. Elle me jeta un regard surpris et interrogateur, mais ne posa pas de question. J'appréciai de plus en plus cette jeune femme. Elle m'avait plutôt fait une mauvaise impression la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée, mais elle se révélait complètement différente une fois les barrières passées. Elle avait souvent le mot juste, restait humble et sans jugement.

Je rabaissai le capuchon de ma cape sur mon visage et claquai la porte de l'appartement. Tout le long du chemin qui menait à mon lieu de rendez-vous, je débriefais intérieurement de mes actes. Il me déstabilisait. Cette histoire me déstabilisait. Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer cette soudaine et vive attraction, qui me rappelait inévitablement celle qui me liait à Drago. Et au fond, je me demandais si ce n'était pas simplement la soif de l'interdit qui me faisait tant frissonner – en plus du vent du soir qui me mordait la peau.

Il était déjà là, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire. Et le sourire qu'il m'adressa me fit trébucher. Je m'approchai sans trop savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, il m'attrapa la main et nous transplana. Nous atterrîmes dans une petite ruelle sombre, et je réalisai que nous étions dans le monde moldu. J'enlevais mon capuchon. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il m'avait certifié qu'il connaissait un coin tranquille. Bien sûr. Personne ne risquait de me reconnaître ici. Même si lui semblait être populaire. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bar, le patron fit le tour du comptoir pour lui serrer la main. Je m'installai discrètement vers le fond de la salle pour l'attendre, mais une remarque du barman me fit sursauter :

- Alors Dav', t'as changé de femme ? T'as bien raison, celle-ci est charmante.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Tout était plus clair. Cet endroit presque miteux était le lieu où il amenait toutes ses conquêtes. Je vis David broyer la main de son ami. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place du pauvre homme. En effet, mon professeur de potion était particulièrement imposant. Pas réellement tout en muscle, mais imposant. Je n'aurais pas voulu me battre à main nue contre lui (même s'il était vrai qu'avec ma petite taille je ne souhaitais me battre avec personne…) Il me rejoignit à notre table et je commandai un diabolo. C'était un des avantages d'avoir une mère d'origine moldue : j'étais totalement à l'aise dans un monde comme dans l'autre. Un silence gênant s'installa.

- Alors comme ça, tu es Rose Weasley ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain moment.

« Pardon ? » faillis-je répondre. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. Qu'est ce qu'il sous-entendait ? Je n'étais pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé ? Ma réputation était peut-être surfaite. Ou bien il ne s'y était pas attendu, lorsqu'il m'avait fait l'amour toute une nuit ? Il avait sûrement été autant surpris que moi quand il m'avait vue le mardi dans son cours. Mais la façon dont il venait de poser sa question m'agressait. Ça sonnait presque comme un reproche. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, il ajouta :

- Enfin, je veux dire, je ne t'avais pas reconnue quand…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. J'émis un petit rire. J'étais nerveuse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il me mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois que je revoyais quelqu'un avec qui j'avais couché sans envisager de lendemain. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait un charisme si particulier que j'étais déstabilisée. J'aurais souhaité qu'Elisabeth soit là. Bien que sûre de moi, j'étais loin d'avoir sa répartie cassante qui m'aurait rassurée. Je haussai les épaules, pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important. En fait, j'étais presque heureuse que ça ait été le cas. Il avait posé ses mains sur le corps d'une inconnue, embrassé une inconnue, fait jouir une inconnue. Il avait fait tout ça simplement pour ce qu'il avait aperçu de moi. Et c'était plaisant, agréable, flatteur.

Je ne pus me retenir de lui voler un baiser par-dessus la petite table.

- Ho, articula-t-il, c'est encore mieux que dans mon souvenir.

Je baissai la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. Je consultai l'heure sur mon portable. 18h32. Je ne savais pas combien de temps allait durer ce tête-à-tête, mais je jugeai que ça promettait d'être long. On parla peu. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait fait ses études à Durmstrang et que c'était la deuxième année qu'il donnait des cours à l'école de Sainte Mangouste. Il se permettait d'assister aux bals, car il se considérait assez jeune pour profiter de la vie. Il était désabusé. Et ça me séduisait. Les évènements ne semblaient pas avoir réellement d'emprise sur lui. C'était étrangement plaisant. Au bout d'une heure, je réalisai que je me sentais bien en sa présence. Il me posait beaucoup de questions, auxquelles je répondais avec joie. Les personnes s'intéressant à moi – juste à moi et à ce que j'étais véritablement – étaient assez rares pour que je les apprécie. Néanmoins, un point me préoccupait sans que je n'ose l'admettre.

- Vous…

- Tu, me corrigea-t-il.

- Tu, repris-je, mal à l'aise. Tu savais que j'étais élève, lors de la soirée d'intégration ?

Il soupira.

- Je m'en doutais fortement, avoua-t-il.

Je me mordis la langue. « Ho le con ! » Mes soupçons étaient de plus en plus confirmés. Je ne devais pas être la première, et il devait vraiment s'amuser. Comme s'il avait compris mes pensées, il me saisit la main et ajouta d'une voix suave :

- J'ai hésité. Mais ta beauté a eu raison de mes résistances. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…

Une part de moi avait envie d'y croire. Et je restais méfiante tout de même. Quoi de plus normal quand on a essuyé un gros chagrin qui nous a laissé des séquelles ? J'étais sortie presque un an avec Edward McLaggen. Et il m'avait lâchée comme une chaussette sale pour ma cousine Roxanne. Celle que je ne supportais pas. Ils étaient de la même année et tous deux à Gryffondor. Ils passaient leur temps à se tourner autour. Louis avait tenté de me prévenir pourtant, mais je n'avais pas écouté. Trop aveuglée par ma passion, je n'avais pas réagi. Et m'en étais mordu les doigts après. J'avais mis un beau bazar dans la salle commune après ça. Et je crois que Roxanne n'a jamais réussi à prouver que j'étais responsable de la couleur de cheveux Bonbon qu'elle avait dû aborder durant une semaine. Un sortilège dont j'étais particulièrement fière. Toujours était-il que je freinais des deux pieds désormais, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments et de confiance.

Son téléphone vibra, me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Il s'excusa et me laissa seule. Je me fis la remarque que ça allait devenir une habitude avec lui, mais il revint rapidement.

- Je dois partir Rose, navré. J'ai passé un très bon moment, merci encore.

Il ramassa sa cape, déposa largement de quoi payer sur la table et sortit en trombe du bar. Je restai là, pantoise, quelques secondes. Je me sentais totalement ridicule. Je soupirai, repris contenance, et décidai de rentrer. J'envoyai par hibou une courte missive à monsieur Malefoy, expliquant que j'avais besoin de son aide pour les cours de duels. J'observai Artémis, ma chouette, s'envoler et je regrettai soudainement mon geste. Je le trouvai déplacé. Mais je savais qu'une part de moi était heureuse et espérai qu'il accepterait. Kara m'appela pour manger. Elle avait eu la gentillesse de préparer le repas pour deux. On parla beaucoup, comme deux filles peuvent le faire. Je proposai à Kara de commencer ses cours particuliers de Potion dès le lendemain soir – puisqu'il était trop tard pour ce soir.

Il était passé 21h30. Je pouvais enfin réviser l'esprit – presque – tranquille.


	7. 06 - Je rêvai de lui

Une routine s'installa rapidement et la semaine passa. Je revis David le jeudi. Il était toujours aussi mystérieux et… presque fascinant. Je n'arrivais pas à le caractériser, à cerner ce qu'il pensait, ni les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver vis-à-vis de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas non plus réellement ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne voulais pas être amoureuse. Mais j'étais bien dans ses bras. Les leçons en sa présence promettaient d'être de plus en plus compliquées à gérer. En fait, je rapprochais chaque mention de sa matière à lui – ce qui n'échappait pas à Kara bien entendu puisque je lui donnais son cours chaque soir, comme annoncé. J'avais bon espoir qu'elle l'emporte.

Nous étions mardi, une journée parmi les pires de la semaine. Le matin, Potions l'après-midi, Amphi. Deux cours que je trouvai aussi terribles l'un que l'autre, chacun à leur façon. J'avais prévu de me coucher tôt, de manière à être en pleine forme le lendemain pour soutenir ma colocataire, mais un évènement perturba mon programme. Kara venait de gagner sa chambre quand un hibou grand-duc frappa au carreau de ma fenêtre. Je sursautai. Je n'étais plus réellement habituée à ce mode de communication puisque la plupart de mes amis avaient adopté la technologie moldue. Je permis au volatile d'entrer et regrettai de ne pas posséder un peu de Miampiaf à lui offrir. Je décrochai la lettre attachée à sa patte et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je reconnus l'écriture fine de l'expéditeur.

Chère miss Weasley,

J'ai été agréablement surpris de votre missive. Vous suggérez par votre demande que je suis plus fort en duel que votre mère. À moins que cela ne cache autre chose qui ne me regarde pas. Je m'excuse platement d'avoir tant tardé à vous répondre, mais les affaires prennent du temps. Je pense que vous avez l'intelligence de comprendre.

Malgré cela, je suis heureux d'accéder à votre requête. Je vous propose de vous présenter samedi à quatorze heures au manoir. Il va de soi qu'une tenue adaptée à une activité physique agitée est de mise.

Mes sentiments les plus distingués, miss.

Drago Malefoy

Je laissai un petit rire s'échapper de ma gorge. J'avais envie de hurler de joie et d'angoisse. Il avait dit « oui » ! Et comme à l'habitude, il parvenait à glisser un double sens à chacun de ses mots. À moins que ce ne soit moi qui interprétais à ma manière des paroles innocentes. Mais y avait-il objectivement quelque chose de chaste chez Drago Malefoy ? Peu importe, je sautais presque d'euphorie dans ma chambre, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Kara. Elle toqua deux fois.

- Rose ? Tout va bien ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui !

Ma voix monta dans les aigus, ce qui fit sourire la française. Elle remarqua la lettre que je tenais toujours dans ma main et me fit :

- Il est d'accord ?

- Ouiiiii !

- T'es infernale. Tu n'as pas peur des conséquences ?

Je haussai les épaules. Quelles répercussions ? Certes, j'avais une attirance particulière pour monsieur Malefoy et j'étais prête à parier que c'était réciproque. Nous n'avions cependant jamais eu de gestes réellement déplacés l'un envers l'autre et j'étais sûre que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il possédait trop de classe pour cela – et moi trop de respect pour Astoria. Nous prenions un plaisir mutuel à nous tourner autour, et ce petit manège avait le mérite d'agacer mon père ce qui nous amusait beaucoup, bien entendu. Alors oui, j'étais heureuse qu'il ait accepté ma demande. Kara me taquina à ce sujet toute la soirée, puis nous nous couchâmes. Le lendemain, elle avait son duel de potion. Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle gagnerait haut la main. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir concourir à sa place – et elle à la mienne. Cela aurait été mieux adapté à nos talents respectifs.

Je dormis mal. J'étais angoissée. Ce qui était stupide puisque ce n'était pas moi qui passais cette épreuve ridicule. Aussi, je me levai avant la sonnerie de mon réveil. Je m'attardai plus de temps sous la douche qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. L'eau bouillante détendait chaque muscle de mon corps. J'aurais voulu y rester la journée, mais mes doigts fripés me rappelèrent à l'ordre. Je m'habillai rapidement et rejoignis Kara dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner. Vu les poches sous ses yeux, elle n'avait pas dû dormir davantage que moi. Je lui posai encore quelques questions sur des potions complexes que je connaissais, auxquelles elle répondit parfaitement. Un peu plus confiantes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle qui avait servi pour le bal : un des rares bâtiments du Campus suffisamment immense pour accueillir tous les étudiants. En quelque sorte, j'allais me prendre une humiliation totale devant toute l'école le jour de mon épreuve.

Je me forçai de ne pas y penser et me dégotai une place en bas des gradins qui avaient été installés, tout près de la scène. Six élèves passaient ce jour-là, deux de chaque classe de premières années. David me jeta un regard et je lui fis un clin d'œil furtif. Si discret que Kara le crut pour elle et me répondit par un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Quelqu'un se cala abruptement à côté de moi et je reconnus Viktor qui me souriait. Je le saluai poliment et me concentrai pleinement sur le déroulement de l'affrontement. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis le thème des préparations.

Les étudiants devaient confectionner simultanément deux potions dans la liste des quatre proposées. Ceux qui obtiendraient les plus belles solutions seraient déclarés vainqueurs. Kara se précipita vers la table où étaient posés les ingrédients mis à sa disposition. En fonction de ce qu'elle saisissait, j'en déduis qu'elle prenait un pari risqué : Amortentia et Goutte du mort vivant. Il lui faudrait respecter un timing serré, mais ce n'était pas impossible. Et si elle y parvenait elle gagnerait haut la main contre son adversaire qui avait choisi l'Amortentia et la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges qui était bien plus simple – et donc lui vaudrait moins de points. Je me fis d'ailleurs la réflexion que je devrais peut-être m'en composer une, cela m'aiderait à y voir plus clair – ou pas.

Au signal, tous se lancèrent dans leurs préparatifs. Le pli d'inquiétude qui s'était formé le matin même sur le front de mon amie sembla doucement se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait les étapes des cruels mélanges. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de murmurer des conseils et des encouragements qu'elle n'entendait pas. Cela amusa beaucoup Viktor qui m'en fit la remarque :

- Je souhaiterais tellement le faire à sa place, gémis-je.

- Ton duel ne te suffit pas ?

Il se moquait ouvertement. Je le foudroyais du regard.

- Je te taquine, susurra-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, tu as l'air douée en potion.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. D'une oreille, j'écoutais distraitement Viktor me parler. J'étais totalement concentrée sur les moindres faits et gestes de Kara. Je désirais qu'elle réussisse. Je le prendrais comme une victoire personnelle et en tirerais autant de gloire qu'elle si elle parvenait à faire sensation. Et à contrario je serais particulièrement déçue par une défaite. Aussi, je ne pus contenir un léger piaillement lorsqu'elle manqua de se tromper de chaudron au moment d'ajouter un ingrédient. Je ne sais si elle m'entendit ou si elle s'aperçut de son étourderie par elle-même, mais elle retint sa main au dernier instant. Je réalisai alors que j'avais oublié de respirer.

- Hé ! Détends-toi, me fit le deuxième année. Ce n'est pas un défi à mort hein…

Je ne répondis pas. Il voulait très certainement se montrer gentil et avait sûrement raison : j'accordais trop d'importance à ce match. Mais j'aurais tellement souhaité être à la place de Kara que, dans mon esprit, sa victoire allait compenser mon cuisant échec à venir. Car je n'avais que peu d'espoir concernant mon duel. Je n'étais pas trop mauvaise en sortilège et en métamorphose. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'avoir un minimum de réflexe pour se sortir d'un maléfice lancé par surprise, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'intervenir. Cela avait longtemps fait rire Albus et râler ma mère. Elle ne comprenait pas que je puisse être encore plus inapte que mon père – merci maman.

Lorsque sonna la fine clochette annonçant la fin du temps imparti, les potions de Kara me paraissaient correctes. Pas exceptionnelles certes, mais conformes et c'était ça qui comptait le plus. Aussi, je ne fus pas réellement surprise d'entendre son nom parmi les gagnants. Je me ruais dans ses bras. Elle reçut les félicitations d'une bonne part de l'école et ne manqua pas de préciser que j'étais responsable de cette réussite. Blondie me lança un regard noir – je lui rendis bien – qui promettait un duel acharné, plus tard.

Nous fêtâmes la victoire de Kara comme il se devait la quasi-totalité de la nuit. Peu nous importait d'être fatiguées le lendemain puisque nous n'avions que trois heures d'amphithéâtre le matin. Le jeudi était notre journée la moins chargée. Enfin en théorie, car nous profitions souvent de notre après-midi de libre pour rattraper nos devoirs en retard ou nous avancer sur les prochains cours. Aussi, la fin de la semaine arriva rapidement, dans une coutume morose qui m'aurait sapé le moral si je n'avais pas en vue un évènement tout particulier le week-end.

Je pensai à envoyer un hibou à ma mère pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et me fit la remarque que je ne m'étais pas efforcée de lui trouver de cadeau – et au fond je m'en moquais un peu.

J'attendais samedi avec impatience.

Je ne faisais pas la fière, c'était un fait. Le château Malefoy se dressait augustement devant moi, me narguant presque. Drago avait entrepris quelques travaux depuis le départ de ses parents, mais pas de grands changements. La bâtisse me donnait toujours des frissons. J'actionnai le portail, espérant que monsieur Malefoy avait retiré les protections habituelles comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il attendait de la visite. Je constatai avec plaisir que c'était le cas. Je traversai la fine allée en pierre pavée bordée de massifs encore fleuris. On pouvait faire confiance à Astoria pour entretenir à la perfection ses parterres. Des primevères, chrysanthèmes, pensées et autres plantes vivaces coloraient le parc de manière harmonieuse. L'ensemble s'approchait un peu des jardins à la française, en plus flou néanmoins. Je montais les quelques marches du perron et fit tinter la cloche située à ma droite. Un elfe de maison m'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

- Miss Weasley, s'inclina-t-il.

J'eus à peine le temps de répondre, que l'elfe enchainait déjà :

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je lui emboitai le pas. Il me conduisit à une pièce que je ne connaissais pas et qui visiblement était réservée à la pratique des armes de tous types. Monsieur Malefoy était présent, joutant à l'épée contre un cobaye enchanté qu'il n'eût pas de peine à vaincre. Il portait un pantalon noir assez ample et avait laissé son torse nu. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de part et d'autre, ruisselant le long de ses pectoraux et brillant sur sa peau. Je tentai par tous les moyens de rester calme, l'imaginant presque sur le trône pour garder mes joues à une température corporelle normale. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se retourna et m'adressa son plus beau sourire, je me sentis rougir – et ce n'était pas mes quelques taches de rousseur qui pouvaient camoufler quoi que ce soit.

Il lorgna sur mes vêtements. Le matin même, j'avais longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais pouvoir mettre pour cette entrevue et avait hésité avant de me décider pour un simple jean et un débardeur blanc à fine bretelle. J'avais ajouté ma veste en cuir par-dessus afin de me protéger du froid et, bien sûr, j'étais perchée sur mes inséparables Jimmy Choo. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire monsieur Malefoy qui me dépassait toujours d'une tête.

- Ne vous avais-je pas conseillé une tenue plus… adaptée ? fit-il.

- J'ai mes baskets dans mon sac, m'empressai-je de signaler, en sortant les fameuses de ma pochette à main – agrandie magiquement, bien entendu.

- En ce cas, nous pouvons commencer.

Il ouvrit un coffre qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et y déposa l'épée. Puis, il récupéra sa baguette, qu'il avait abandonnée non loin sur la petite table basse à côté. J'en profitai pour changer de chaussure – me sentant d'autant plus ridicule que je perdais alors quelques précieux centimètres – et attrapai ma baguette. Je me mis vaguement en garde, ne sachant pas réellement quelle attitude adopter. Drago se retourna brusquement et agita sa baguette sans dire mot. Aussitôt, la mienne quitta ma main droite pour se loger dans la sienne. Je le regardai, éberluée. Il avait utilisé un informulé et je m'étais laissée avoir comme une débutante de première année. Il me fit un sourire et me rendit mon inestimable bout de bois.

- Comme vous venez de le constater à vos dépens, miss, l'effet de surprise peut donner un avantage certain lors d'un combat. Ainsi, il ne faut pas hésiter à utiliser des sortilèges qui sortent de l'ordinaire, ou encore les informulés.

Certes. C'était un fait que je ne pouvais démentir. Comme personne ne pouvait nier que j'étais une réelle quiche en duel et que malgré tous les bons conseils que put me prodiguer monsieur Malefoy cet après-midi-là, je demeurais persuadée que j'allai m'humilier toute seule comme une grande le 27 septembre – jour de mon duel. Pour une raison qui me restait totalement obscure – mais qui devait être limpide pour Merlin – je perdais systématiquement tous mes moyens lorsqu'il s'agissait d'envoyer un maléfice contre quelqu'un. Mais en plus d'oublier la plupart des formules qui en temps normal ne me causaient aucun problème, je devenais d'une maladresse sans nom. Et c'est ainsi que – je ne sais concrètement pas encore comment – je me retrouvai sur Drago. Littéralement. Mon pied gauche avait certainement voulu dire bonjour à mon pied droit sans l'accord de celui-ci – et surtout à l'insu de la propriétaire. J'avais trébuché et m'étais alors rattrapée au premier truc que j'avais pu saisir : monsieur Malefoy l'entrainant avec moi dans la chute.

J'étais donc presque à cheval sur mon professeur, les mains sur ses pectoraux, les joues rouges comme de la braise, et bredouillant indistinctement quelques excuses. Il eut un vague sourire et me marmonna que ce n'était rien, mais qu'il me serait reconnaissant si je me relevais. Ce que bien sûr, je m'empressai de faire. Ainsi se termina ma petite séance d'exercice et je me doutais qu'il n'y en aurait sûrement pas d'autres. Néanmoins, le père de Scorpius ne sembla pas me tenir rigueur de cet incident si perturbant pour moi, et il me proposa de me rendre à la salle de bain afin de me rafraichir. Je récupérai mon sac qui contenait quelques affaires de rechange et me hâtai de monter à l'étage me laver. Je connaissais le chemin puisqu'un jour Scorpius avait eu la bonne idée de me faire tomber dans la vase de la mare. Drago m'informa qu'il m'attendait au salon.

C'était une pièce gigantesque. Le sol était fait de gros carrelage blanc cassé. Toute la moitié basse du mur était recouverte de carrés de même couleur. Le haut avait été peint d'un bleu écume. L'ensemble était reposant et j'adorais cette salle de bain. Comme un peu tous les éléments du manoir, en fait. Au fond, dans le coin gauche, une baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine faisait face à la douche qui pouvait aisément accueillir deux personnes de gabarit respectable. Je me demandai vaguement s'il était possible que Scorpius ait été conçu ici, mais chassai expressément l'image de ma tête tandis que je mettais un pied dans la cuvette. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Je me fis la remarque que ce qui se passait dans mon cerveau était parfois très étrange.

J'enfilai ma jupe longue, une chemise et un pull gris en cachemire par-dessus puis enfouis le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac avant de redescendre dans le salon. Monsieur Malefoy était installé dans l'un des fauteuils et il m'invita à prendre place en face de lui en me tendant une tasse de thé fumant. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais rapidement Drago trouva un sujet de discussion :

- Que se passe-t-il avec votre mère, très chère Rose ?

Je le regardai abasourdie. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Même si c'est dur à admettre, je dois bien avouer qu'Hermione Granger a plus de talents que moi en matière de duel. Aussi, je conçois parfaitement que votre père ne soit pas le mieux placé pour vous aider et que votre parrain Potter soit trop occupé. Mais à part une brouille avec votre mère, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu faire que vous vous tourniez vers moi.

J'étais encore plus secouée. Il avait suivi exactement le même raisonnement que moi lorsque j'avais dû faire mon choix. Et même si certaines données supplémentaires rentraient dans l'équation pour ma part, il était clair que jamais je n'aurais pu envisager de demander à ma mère. Je soupirai.

- Nos relations sont… je dirais tendues. Je ne la comprends pas et elle ne me comprend pas.

Je n'avais pas la volonté de m'étendre sur le sujet. Ma vie familiale ne concernait que moi. Et puis j'avais parfaitement conscience que mon sale tempérament n'aidait pas dans ce que je vivais chez moi. Donc moins monsieur Malefoy en savait, mieux je me portais.

- Il est vrai que votre mère n'a pas un caractère facile.

Je retins un « et moi donc ! » de justesse et esquissait un sourire. Avec ma mère, nous ne nous entendions pas, ce n'était pas nouveau. J'avais beaucoup de certitudes à ce sujet, mais je n'avais pas forcément envie de les partager. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je préférai rester silencieuse. Elisabeth m'avait clamé un jour qu'il fallait de préférence se taire dignement que d'ouvrir la bouche et passer pour une idiote. Le blanc dura quelques longues minutes.

- A quoi pensez-vous, jeune Rose ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. En fait, je crois que je pensais trop. J'avais atteint un âge où on n'est pas encore totalement un adulte, mais où on a perdu l'insouciance qui caractérise l'enfance. C'était une situation particulièrement désagréable : un peu comme être assis ni complètement sur une chaise, ni en globalité sur une autre. Une fesse sur chaque en essayant de ne pas tomber. C'était ça, le problème de notre génération. Celui que nos parents ne pouvaient pas comprendre. A notre âge, ils se demandaient simplement s'ils allaient survivre. Ils se battaient pour un but, une cause, quelque chose qui les tenaient aux tripes. Nous, nous n'avions pas de grande guerre, pas d'idéologie à défendre. On était en quête d'identité perpétuellement. On se reposait sur les acquis de nos parents tout en voulant nous en détacher. Je regardais à nouveau Monsieur Malefoy. Je vis dans ses pupilles une lueur étrange et je réalisai qu'il savait parfaitement ce à quoi je pensais.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur la situation que vos parents et moi avons subie. Elle ne nous a en rien fait grâce des questions que vous vous posez actuellement. Nous avions simplement moins d'occasions d'y réfléchir.

J'esquissai un vague sourire. Il avait sûrement raison. Il en avait plus conscience que moi d'ailleurs. Nous étions au salon. Dans cette même pièce où ma mère avait torturé bien des années plus tôt. La décoration n'était certainement plus la même, mais les lieux semblaient encore empreints du macabre et de l'horreur qu'ils avaient habités. Il me paraissait clair que ma mère n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander quels types de sentiments elle éprouvait pour son entourage. Mais cela lui avait-il épargné toutes les difficultés que représente une histoire d'amour ? Je n'en savais rien. Je n'en avais jamais réellement parlé avec elle et je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par d'autres évènements.

- La situation était différente tout de même, objectai-je.

- Je ne vous contredirais pas là-dessus, très chère. Mais posez-vous cette question : qu'est-ce qui distingue actuellement votre cousin James Potter de son père au même âge, si l'on oublie l'aspect funèbre de l'adolescence de ce dernier ?

Je haussai les épaules. Peu de choses a priori. James et Harry se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le fils avait hérité du caractère des Potter, c'était indéniable, et il y avait fort à parier qu'Harry aurait vécu sensiblement une jeunesse similaire à la nôtre ; s'il n'avait pas eu l'immense mission de sauver le monde sorcier. Il avait élevé au rang de héros, comme nous, leurs enfants, l'étions. La seule différence était que nous ne le méritions pas et n'avions aucune responsabilité. Je fis part de cette remarque à monsieur Malefoy qui hocha la tête.

- La population a besoin d'avoir des héros auxquels s'identifier. Et c'est rassurant de penser qu'au milieu de l'horreur il y a des personnes qui produisent des miracles.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des héros, répliquai-je. « Simplement des gamins impertinents. » Et ça, c'est ma mère qui le dit.

Le visage de monsieur Malefoy s'assombrit.

- Votre mère est quelqu'un de très intelligent et courageux… Et qui a ses défauts. Néanmoins, je ne me permettrais plus d'en faire la critique.

Ma mère avait témoigné en sa faveur à la fin de la guerre. Il considérait à présent avoir une forme de dette envers elle. C'était ridicule selon elle – et selon moi également – mais personne n'était parvenu à lui faire entendre raison. Je compris au ton qu'il employait que le sujet devenait indisposant pour lui et décidait de me taire à nouveau. Une sorte d'électricité s'installa doucement entre nous et je fus de plus en plus embarrassée. C'est pourquoi je fus – pour une fois - assez contente de rentrer chez mes parents. L'après-midi avait été étrange ; comme souvent, avec Monsieur Malefoy. Il émanait de cet homme quelque chose de si particulier que je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. C'était perturbant. Et ses yeux gris avaient le don de me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je m'étendis sur mon lit. Satisfaite. J'allais perdre mon duel, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Je rêvai de lui.


End file.
